Tu Loco Amor
by Love-Sesshy-kun
Summary: [SessxAhome]Ella es fria como el hielo debido a una tragedia hace 5 años...su amigo y protector ha sido herido, ¿quien tomara su lugar?...¿el amor nacera del odio?...todo esta oculto atraves de una sola palabra... VENGANZA
1. El ultimo Adios, 1ª Parte

**Capitulo I**

**EL ÚLTIMO ADIOS**

**(Primera parte)**

**.**

* * *

.

Empezaba otro día mas en la vida de AHOME HIGURASHI, con los rayos del sol entrando a hurtadillas por su ventana e iluminando todo el lugar logrando llegar hasta el rostro de la dormida joven.

Era cierto, su rostro no era uno cualquiera, sino con características tan finas que ninguna otra muchacha de su edad tenían, pero eso no era todo ese mismo rostro era uno de los mas conocidos en todo el mundo ya que Ahome era una de las hijas del mas poderoso multimillonario empresario de Nueva York.

Así pues con los rayos levantando a la dulce Ahome de un sueño del cual ella no quería despertar, estiro su delgada mano y tomo su celular que se encontraba en la cómoda de su cama y así poder ver la hora, cuando por fin pudo ajustar su vista, noto que solo tenia unos cuantos minutos para llegar a la Universidad, dio su ultimo estirón acostada y se levanto como de rayo hacia el baño.

Se vistió tan rápido como pudo y salió de su cuarto, al estar bajando las escaleras pudo ver que al pie de ella ya la estaban esperando, era un muchacho un poco mas alto que ella, dos años mas grande, de ojos dorados, cabellos plateados y una mirada dulce muy diferente a la de Ahome ya que esta había perdido su brillo y dulzura el mismo día en que su madre murió.

Al terminar de bajar las escaleras Ahome paso junto al apuesto muchacho y este le dedico unas palabras - Muy buenos días tenga Señorita Ahome - con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Ahome suspiro - Ni tan buenos – dijo medio sonriendo, mas bien haciendo una mueca.

Inuyasha sabia muy bien a que se refería, ya que a la pelinegra no le agradaba mucho el hecho de llegar tarde a la escuela y así ser regañada por los profesores pero es que eso ella no lo podía evitar ya casi era costumbre que a Ahome se le hiciera tarde.

Inuyasha la siguió hasta que ella llego al comedor en donde la estaba esperando su padre para desayunar y el se quedo parado en la entrada del comedor esperando.

- Buenos días hija, por lo visto dormiste muy bien que hasta te levantaste tarde – dijo el Sr. Higurashi en tono de burla.

- Papa deja de burlarte de mí – le reprocho - mejor dime como te fue ayer en la junta ya que me preocupe por que no llegaste temprano – pregunto, ya que por eso no había podido pegar un ojo casi en toda la noche.

- Pues todo estuvo bien aunque no me gustaron algunos de los proyectos pero ya los corregiremos – le comento, recordando al mismo tiempo algo - Por cierto pequeña, alguien me pidió que te diera sus saludos y que espera que no te hayas olvidado de el - le dijo su padre en forma intrigante, le gustaba observar las reacciones de su hija.

Ahome quedo confundida por la actitud de su papa - ¿Así?, ¿Y Quien?, si se puede saber. – pregunto sin darle tanta importancia.

- El hijo de mi socio, me parece que su nombre es Kouga – le soltó, viendo como Ahome se ponía nerviosa y se hacia la desentendida.

- No, pues si me acuerdo de el – contesto viendo de reojo el reloj - ¡Dios es tardísimo, me voy papa nos vemos en la cena, eh! – dijo sorpresivamente despidiéndose de su papa.

- Bueno yo ya cumplí con entregar el recado – comento en voz baja y resignado a tener una hija tan distraída como Ahome.

Literalmente se había dado a la fuga, sabia que si se quedaba un segundo mas en el comedor, su papa se habría puesto paternal y le empezara a preguntar que era lo que había pasado entre ella y el hijo de su socio, era mejor evitar ese tipo de situaciones.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta en donde la estaba esperando una sirvienta con su mochila y un mayordomo le abrió la puerta para salir, a todo esto Ahome solo dio las gracias muy deprisa y se subió a la limosina que la esperaba afuera.

Como ya era costumbre Ahome siempre olvidaba que detrás de ella venia una persona que parecía estar pegado a ella como si fuera su sombra, esa persona era Inuyasha.

El ojidorado tenia el trabajo de ser el guardaespaldas de Ahome, trabajo que le fue asignado por el padre de la misma, ya que habían intentado muchas veces secuestrarla por ser la hija del uno de los hombres mas ricos del mundo.

Al principio a ella no le agrado la idea de tener un guardaespaldas ya que sentía que no tenia privacidad pero poco a poco se fue acostumbrando a Inuyasha, hasta que se podría decir que se encariño con el, ya que lo veía como aquel hermano que nunca tuvo.

Como era costumbre, Inuyasha tomo asiento en la parte delantera de la limosina, junto al chofer.

- Inuyasha puedes sentarte aquí atrás conmigo por favor necesito hablar contigo de algo – le pidió a su protector, desde que se levanto de la cama, tenia sus pensamientos ocupados en ciertas palabras que sus amigas le habían dicho y que se hacia preguntarse si realmente eran cierto.

La limosina se estaciono e Inuyasha salió de delante de la limosina y entro junto con Ahome en la parte de atrás, después el automóvil se puso de nuevo en marcha rumbo a la universidad.

- Que sucede señorita, ¿le pasa algo? – pregunto seriamente y con propiedad.

- Inuyasha, necesito preguntarte algo, pero quiero que seas sincero con migo – el ojidorado la vio con cara de intriga - a ver dígame de que se trata – responde.

- Primero no me llames de usted; sabes muy bien que cuando estamos solos tú y yo somos amigos – le recordó.

- Esta bien, pero ya dime que es lo que pasa – dijo impaciente, algo que le colmaba es que no las personas anduvieran con rodeos.

- Es que… - Ahome titubeaba, temía que la respuesta fuera lo que sus amigas le habían dicho - Es algo que me tiene preocupada. Pero me prometes que dirás la verdad sea cual sea entendido – le pidió a su amigo y protector.

- Esta bien, pero por favor ya dime que me tienes en la intriga – dijo exasperado.

- Inuyasha – tenia hacia abajo y la voz dudosa - crees que soy, Enojona – termino de preguntar para ver como su amigo casi se desmaya de la pregunta tan tonta que había hecho.

- Eso era lo que te tenía tan preocupada – comento sin entender por que Ahome estaba preocupada por tal tontería.

- Si – respondió ella - que no crees que es algo para preocuparse, pero aun no me has respondido, ¿crees que lo soy? – insistió.

Inuyasha suspiro resignado y respondió - Claro que no, Ahome has pasado por muchas cosas y es entendible que seas así, eh notado que te escondes bajo una mascara de frialdad e indiferencia, pero se que detrás de esa marcara se encuentras la Ahome de antes la de la dulce mirada y hermosa sonrisa -

- Inuyasha, no tenias que ser tan explicito – rio por lo bajo - Pero de verdad te lo agradezco, te agradezco el que estés aquí –

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Hola Amigos...aquí les dejo la primera parte de mi historia...mas adelante publicare mas, espero que les guste este comienzo...por fas ¿Reviws?**


	2. El ultimo Adios, segunda parte

Capitulo I

**EL ULTIMO ADIOS (segunda parte) **

Ahome e Inuyasha fueron interrumpidos por el chofer que les dijo que habían llegado a la Universidad. Inuyasha salio primero y después Ahome.

Ahome se dirigió a sus clases mientras que Inuyasha la esperaba en los alrededores de la universidad,

Inuyasha tenia un lugar muy especial en donde esperar a Ahome siempre se dirigía al mismo lugar se trataba de las canchas de tiro con arco y flechas; en donde le gustaba observar a la maestra de la clase de quien el se había enamorado en secreto, el investigo todo acerca de ella su nombre, su edad, si era soltera, que le gustaba, en fin todo, y lo que descubrió fue lo que hizo que se enamorara de ella; la maestra se llamaba Kikyo tenia 22 años era soltera además de todo era la maestra de Ahome pero a la ves ella estudiaba en la universidad, era sorprendente las cualidades de la mujer que había robado su corazón.

Ahome tomo sus clases sin ningún problema, tocaron el timbre de salida y esta salio en busca de Inuyasha, ella ya sabia perfectamente en donde encontrarlo.

Inuyasha contemplaba a Kikyo con ternura y con mucho cuidado de que ella no lo fuera a notar… pero fue sacado de su trance por una voz curiosa

- Si te gusta deberías hablar con ella, no pierdes nada ¿o si?, anda ve yo te esperare aquí. – decía esta ingeniosa niña, mientras observaba el lugar en donde se perdía la mirada del chico.

- mmm, pues aunque no lo creas tengo que mucho que perder y prefiero ahorrarme la vergüenza de que me rechace – comentaba Inuyasha, mientras se daba vuelta y miraba aquellas orbes achocolatadas que lo alarmaban diciéndole que nada bueno pasaría.

- Bueno si no lo haces tú, lo haré yo…así que con tu permiso. – Dijo Ahome, al mismo tiempo en que tomaba de la mano a Inuyasha y lo arrastraba por el jardín y hasta llegar frente a la hermosa joven de piel blanca, la causante de todos aquellos locos impulsos.

- ¡¡Buenas tardes profesora!!

- Buenas tardes Ahome ¿que te trae por aquí? – Preguntaba curiosa Kikyo - Que yo recuerde tus clases son hasta mañana. -

- Así es profesora pero es que tenia una duda hacer de la clase pasada, el ultimo tiro que hicimos ¿como se llama?, es que estaba algo distraída y no logre escuchar cuando usted menciono su nombre.-

En lo que Ahome y Kikyo conversaban Inuyasha estaba como piedra detrás de su protegida, su corazón latía a mil por hora y su respiración se hacia mas obvia, sus nervios eran cada ves mas evidentes, tenia el deseo incontrolable de abrazarla, de besarla, de acariciar sus sedosos cabellos, de tocar su piel, de sentir su calor y entonces-

- ¡Ahh por cierto!, que maleducada soy, como pude ser tan grosera, Profesora le presento a Inuyasha el es mi guardaespaldas -

- Inuyasha te presento a mi profesora, la señorita Kikyo.-

Kikyo extendió su mano pero al parecer Inuyasha aun no procesaba la información y gracias a un codazo que Ahome le proporciono reacciono y estrecho la mano de Kikyo, cuando esto sucedió Inuyasha sintió como una corriente recorría todo su ser, una sensación que nunca había experimentado con nadie.

Al mismo tiempo kikyo sintió la misma corriente pasar por su cuerpo esto hizo que los dos se miraran fijamente a los ojos así estuvieron por un par de minutos, todo se volvió un silencio entre ellos dos como si algún campo estuviera rodeándolos por que no escuchaban a nadie a su alrededor.

Ahome se sentía incomoda con aquella escena, y pensando en que no debía interrumpir ala pareja, se dispuso a hacerlo ya que si no se quedarían ahí todo el día

- cof, cof

Inmediatamente Kikyo e Inuyasha reaccionaron poniéndose rojos e instintivamente agacharon la cabeza.

- Bueno profesora nos vemos mañana en la clase hasta luego – Decía algo divertida Ahome por las reacciones de ambos.

- Me dio gusto conocerte Inuyasha – musito todavía algo nerviosa Kikyo.

Inuyasha tuvo que tragar saliva antes de poder contestar. -El gusto fue todo mió hasta pronto Señorita Kikyo, espero verla mañana. -

Se retiro detrás de su protegida, con ese toque de elegancia y de modelo salido de alguna revista, dejando aun más nerviosa a Kikyo por aquella sensación.

Ahome llego hasta la limosina que la estaba esperando, Inuyasha rápidamente le abrió la puerta y le dijo:

- No creas que te has salvado, tú y yo tenemos que hablar de lo que hiciste -

- Por favor no me digas que no te gusto, no finjas se que en el fondo estas súper agradecido, pero no tienes que darme las gracias he – comentaba su protegida con una sonrisa limpia y sincera.

El chico no pudo evitar su asombro al ver aquella sonrisa en Ahome, aunque solo fue por unos instantes ella había dejado esa mascara de dolor y tristeza e hizo una sonrisa sincera y esto le causo algo de satisfacción al propio Inuyasha.

- Ten cuidado alguien puede notar que no eres un ogro al cual temerle. – dijo Inuyasha en tono de burla y juego.

Ahome en el instante borro aquella sonrisa. - Inuyasha tú más que nadie sabe que esto solamente pasa contigo y nadie se debe de enterar, de acuerdo.

- No te preocupes tu secreto esta a salvo conmigo, me lo llevare hasta la tumba – dijo riendo por lo bajo.

- Ya es suficiente, van a creer que estas loco por reírte solo, además ya vamonos se me hace tarde para ir de compras, y después tengo que llegar a la cena con mi papa, así que en marcha.

Inuyasha cerro la puerta tras de el y la limosina se puso en marcha hacia el centro comercial en el camino Inuyasha dijo algo que dejo pensando a Ahome.

- ¿Sabes?, tu actitud me recuerda a una personita, siempre llevando una mascara de frialdad e indiferencia, una mirada de odio hacia el sexo opuesto.

El chico la había descubierto, sabia que solo se mostraba fría e indiferente con los hombres, cada ves que un hombre se le acercaba su mirada parecía fulminarlos, los miraba con tanto odio que esto hizo que el propio Inuyasha se preguntara que tal ves todo esto era por que un hombre le había hecho daño, ¿pero que grande pudo ser el daño para que ella los mirara con odio?, esto entretenía la mente de Inuyasha mientras iba en la limosina.

La pelinegra pensaba en las palabras que acababa de decir su guardaespaldas, se decía una y otra vez que no era posible que en este mundo existiera alguien mas parecido a ella, este misterioso personaje intrigaba a la joven mujer.

Nuevamente fueron sacados de sus pensamientos por el chofer que anuncio la llegada.

- Bien es hora de las compras, ¡vamos Inuyasha!, no te retraces que ya casi no tengo tiempo. – le gritaba la chica, al momento que entraba al centro comercial, dejando atrás a su protector.

Inuyasha la siguió un poco a prisa, ya que ese era su trabajo pero de lo que nadie se había percatado era que un carro negro los había seguido desde la escuela….

**Aquí les dejo la segunda parte del primer capitulo, me alegro que les haya gustado y mas me alegra ver que Mary-chan anda por aquí dejándome comentarios, ¡Arigatou!**

**Gracias a todos, sigan dejando sus mensajitos, mil besos. **


	3. El ultimo Adios, tercera parte

**Capitulo I**

**EL ULTIMO ADIOS (tercera parte) **

* * *

En el carro misterioso se encontraban 4 personas, ninguna con buenas intenciones, el propósito al que habían ido a ese lugar, estaba por saberse.

- necesito que esta ves hagan bien su trabajo – decía un hombre sombrío, con voz profunda y tenebrosa, a simple vista se podía notar que era un hombre de mundo, alguien con poder y dinero la perfecta combinación según el.

- si "Jefe" no se preocupe esta ves estamos bien preparados – comentaba un segundo hombre, sus ojos destilaban miedo y preocupación, miedo por que aquel hombre al que había llamado "Jefe" era un mafioso temido en todo el mundo, y preocupación de que si no llegaba a realizar el trabajo correctamente al día siguiente estarían yendo a su funeral.

- así es, le prometemos que nada se interpondrá le traeremos a Ahome Higurashi viva o muerta – decía un tercer personaje apoyando a su compañero.

- no seas estúpido - lo golpeo aquel hombre al que llamaron "Jefe" - la quiero viva y sin ningún rasguño, pero al guardaespaldas pueden matarlo no me sirve de nada.

- Entendido señor, la llevaremos al punto acordado, confié en nosotros – decían ambos hombres saliendo del automóvil, uno aparentemente sobándose la mejilla derecha por aquel golpe que le dieron.

El coche arranco dejando a los secuestradores, quienes entraron en el centro comercial detrás de Ahome e Inuyasha.

- Bankotsu cuando te hayan dado a la chica, los eliminas, no necesitamos más inútiles – decía el "Jefe" a su mano derecha.

- ¡Como usted ordene! – contesto Bankotsu con una sonrisa de maldad pura en sus labios, el matar era uno de sus oficios favoritos.

--

El tiempo pasaba y Ahome iba de tienda en tienda comprando ropa, zapatos, todo lo que veía y le gustaba lo compraba, simplemente no se podía resistir.

Inuyasha solamente la veía ir de un lugar a otro y probándose la ropa, aunque el no tenia sentimientos de amor hacia Ahome no podía negar que era una mujer muy hermosa, cualquier ropa que se probaba le quedaba muy bien.

- por fin, pensé que esto no terminaría nunca – decía Inuyasha acompañado por un suspiro de cansancio, justamente al salir del centro comercial con todas las compra de Ahome.

- no exageres y eso que no compre mucho – le respondía Ahome con un tono de burla -

- ¿Cómo?, si casi te traes toda la tienda – contradijo Inuyasha, sin poder creer la cantidad de paquetes que llevaba, parecía que Ahome hubiera comprado cosas como para todo el año.

Inuyasha y Ahome continuaron su caminar, mientras llegaban a donde se encontraba la limosina que los esperaban, de pronto dos hombre salieron de entre las sombras.

Uno golpeo a Inuyasha en las piernas ocasionando que este se cayera mientras que el otro tomo por sorpresa a Ahome, tapándole la boca y arrastrándola lejos de ahí.

- ¡malditos¡ni crean que se van a salir con la suya! – Grito Inuyasha al momento en que sacaba su arma, disparándole ágilmente al hombre que se llevaba a su protegida.

Ahome se quedo paralizada cuando oyó el disparo, este le rozo la mejilla derecha, instantáneamente el cuerpo de aquel hombre que la llevaba cayó muerto en el suelo, se podía ver un orificio en su frente del cual brotaba algo de sangre.

- ¡Como te atreves, eres un desgraciado mataste a mi hermano! – grito eufórico el otro hombre, apuntándole a Inuyasha desde una corta distancia, solo dos disparos realizo, pero estos fueron suficientes.

El silencio cubrió la escena, parecía que todo ocurría en cámara lenta, uno de los disparos atravesó el estomago y el otro entro por el hombro de Inuyasha, haciendo que este cayera al suelo inconsciente.

El secuestrador huyo después de hacer los disparos desapareciendo en la obscuridad de la noche.

Ahome aun seguía de pie, alado del segundo hombre que ahora estaba muerto, todo se volvió tan oscuro para ella, después de unos segundos pudo notar que Inuyasha estaba en el suelo y que no se movía.

- ¡Inuyasha! – Grito la pelinegra, ese grito tan desgarrador que reflejaba el dolor de aquella perdida, corrió a lado de su protector y se tiro al suelo junto a el.

- ¡Respóndeme¡no me hagas esto! - decía Ahome, mientras lo sacudía violentamente para poder despertarlo - ¡no lo soportaría una vez más, no; por favor abre los ojos, mírame, regáñame, haz algo te lo suplico!

El chofer de la limosina que no se encontraba tan lejos llego al lugar y corrió a donde se encontraba Ahome, tomo el teléfono celular y hablo a una ambulancia.

- Señorita debe entrar a la limosina es peligroso que siga aquí, el que hizo esto puede regresar, por favor acompáñeme – dijo el chofer con mucha razón, tomo a Ahome de los hombros, pero aun así no pudo separarla del guardaespaldas.

- ¡Déjame! - le grito la pelinegra - esperare aquí a la ambulancia no lo dejare solo -

El chofer se quedo con ella mientras esperaban a que llegara la ambulancia, este miraba con asombro a la joven mujer, se le hacia muy raro que ella estuviera mostrando ese tipo de sentimientos, ya que todo el mundo la conocía como alguien fría y arrogante, también había otra cosa que también lo intrigaba, eso era el hecho de que ella no estaba llorando, si se le veía preocupada, angustiada pero en sus ojos simplemente había una expresión de impotencia, sin ninguna lagrimas ni mas nada.

--

La ambulancia llego junto con varias patrullas de policía, Ahome dejo que los paramédicos hicieran su trabajo.

Uno de los paramédicos vio que Ahome sangraba de la mejilla derecha y se dispuso a revisar la herida, la pelinegra no hizo ningún gesto de dolor estaba como en un trance, preocupada por Inuyasha, no sentía nada, ni su propio dolor. El paramédico termino y Ahome seguía sin moverse.

- ¿se pondrá bien? – pregunto la pelinegra antes de que el paramédico se alejara de ella.

- haremos todo lo posible – le respondió este, alejándose de ella para subir a la ambulancia junto con su compañero.

La ambulancia se alejaba, mientras al lugar llegaba otra limosina de la cual salió el padre de Ahome con dos guardaespaldas, este ordeno que la trajeran inmediatamente.

Ahome camino hasta donde se encontraba su padre y este la abrazo.

- Me alegra tanto que estés bien, Inuyasha cumplió con su palabra de protegerte – la pelinegra lo miro un poco incrédula por aquellas palabras -no te preocupes hija yo me encargare de que reciba la mejor atención médica -

- preferiría que te encargaras de encontrar a la persona que hizo esto, no merece estar libre – le dijo a su padre, este la miraba con dolor, ya que los ojos de Ahome se fundían en odio.

Ahome entro a la limosina junto con su padre y los guardaespaldas, ella le pido a su padre que por favor la llevaran al hospital a donde habían llevado a Inuyasha.

--

Al llegar al hospital y antes de que la pelinegra bajara de la limosina su padre ordeno a los dos guardaespaldas que estaban ahí, que se quedaran con Ahome y que la cuidaran.

- no te preocupes Papa, voy a estar bien – le decía la pelinegra a su padre, ya que en estos momentos lo que menos necesitaba es estar sobreprotegida con dos guardaespaldas.

- Es solo por precaución, ya mañana buscare… - Ahome salió de la limosina azotando la puerta de la misma sin darle tiempo a que su padre terminara aquella frase, no podía creer que su padre estuviera pensando en eso precisamente.

La pelinegra entro a urgencias, se acerco a una enfermera que estaba ahí y le pregunto sobre Inuyasha, un doctor le dijo que tenían a su guardaespaldas en la sala de operación y que no sabia cuanto tardarían.

Después de 6 largas horas salió una camilla de la sala de operaciones, en ella se podía ver a un hombre inconsciente por los sedantes, ese era Inuyasha, un doctor se acerco hasta la pelinegra.

- La operación ha sido todo un éxito, ahora todo depende de Inuyasha, ya que esta en una lucha interna para poder despertar, de ahí en fuera, ya esta fuera de todo peligro – dijo el medico orgulloso de lo que había logrado con aquel paciente.

- No sabe que alivio es oír eso doctor – dice la pelinegra con un suspiro que alivia su alma - la verdad es que me tenia algo preocupada la operación, pero al oírlo decir que ya esta fuera de todo peligro me siento mucho mejor.

Ahome le agradece al doctor todo lo que hizo por Inuyasha y se dirige a la habitación en donde le dijeron que llevaron a Inuyasha.

La pelinegra llega hasta la sala de cuidados intensivos, divisa la habitación en la cual se encuentra su protector, se detiene frente aquella puerta, puede sentir como su alma esta en una lucha, en si debe entrar o no.

Decide entrar, puede ver como Inuyasha se encuentra dormido, por así decirlo, se sienta a su lado y lo toma de la mano, puede escuchar aquel silencio ensordecedor que se hace presente.

Ahome pensaba mucho en todo lo que sucedió, ella se sentía culpable por lo que le había pasado a Inuyasha, pero ya todo había pasado y no había nada que hacer, por mas que quisiera ella no podía regresar el tiempo, lo hecho, hecho esta y punto.

* * *

Amigas que emoción, aquí les dejo la tercera parte de este capitulo, me alegra que les este gustando esta historia y quisiera que me disculpen por no postear antes. 

Dejen sus reviews que son importantes para mí.

Saludos y Besos…


	4. Nuestro Encuentro

Capitulo II

**NUESTRO ENCUENTRO**

* * *

Ya habían pasado dos días y la condición de Inuyasha seguía igual, los médicos solo decían que la mayoría de estos traumas tienen que ser superados por el paciente, la pelinegra entendía, y por eso no se despegaba ni un solo instante de el.

Aunque debía de admitir que la culpa es la que la carcomía por dentro, se decía una y otra vez que si no fuera por Inuyasha, ella estaría en no se que lugar, aunque deseaba fervientemente cambiar el lugar con su amigo, le era imposible, por consiguiente se la pasaba velando su descanso.

Ya entrando la noche del tercer día, la pelinegra se encontraba sentada junto a Inuyasha, le platicaba todas aquellas cosas que le decía su padre cada vez que llegaba a su casa para darse un baño y cambiarse de ropa.

- Absurdas¿no crees? - decía la pelinegra mirando el rostro de aquel joven. – mi padre nunca cambiara - esto ultimo lo decía con un aire de resignación.

De repente se siento un poco cansada, aquel día había sido agotador, ya que se dedico a decorar algo la habitación, los hospitales los detestaba, y si tenia que estar ahí para cuidar de Inuyasha entonces tendría que hacer esa habitación un poco mas cálida.

- Si le cuentas a alguien que yo hice todo esto date por muerto Inuyasha Taisho – dijo de repente Ahome, observando aquel lugar, se sorprendió de cómo le quedo pero es lo menos que podía hacer.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos la pelinegra se quedo dormida sobre la mano de Inuyasha, de pronto, la puerta de la habitación se habré despacio, dando paso a una silueta masculina que entra silenciosamente.

Quedo pasmado viendo aquella escena, camino hasta pararse frente a la cama de Inuyasha.

Sus ojos se posaron en el rostro de aquella chica, observando cuidadosamente cada detalle, sus ojos que por el momento permanecían cerrados, su nariz, pero al pasar por su boca se detuvo, precisamente en sus labios, estos eran rosados delineados naturalmente por un rojo claro, parecían perfectos, ni muy delgados ni muy gruesos, simplemente como a el le gustaban.

Un momento, sacudió su cabeza, no era posible que el hubiera pensado tal cosa¿que le paso?, es como decía uno de sus socios, mi querido amigo, "tuviste un lapsus brutus".

Pudo observarla sentada en aquella incomoda silla¿quien será esta joven?, se pregunto mentalmente, tal ves una amiga de Inuyasha, o seria acaso su novia.

La pelinegra regresaba de sus sueños, y sus ojos empezaron a abrirse, pero antes de que pudiera notar aquella persona, esta se le adelanto.

- Te das cuenta que estas babeando la mano de mi hermano- dijo sin preámbulos, mientras Ahome se exaltaba por aquella voz y se tallaba los ojos para ver bien quien era aquella persona que había dicho semejante cosa.

Cuando logro ajustar su vista en dirección de aquella voz, observo que era un hombre alto, de cabello plateado, igual al de Inuyasha, el mismo color dorado en los ojos, pero con la diferencia de que los ojos de este hombre eran fríos y llenos de odio e indiferencia, y para terminar tenia un cuerpo que cualquier mujer desearía en un hombre, con aquella aura de misterio que lo hace ser deseable e irresistible.

- ¿Quien eres?, y ¿que estas haciendo aquí¿que acaso no sabes tocar la puerta?- decía la pelinegra al ponerse de pie y tomar la misma postura de aquel hombre, fría e indiferente.

Que raro se sentía, esa pose le recordaba a el mismo, - Pues, quien yo sea no es asunto tuyo, pero aun así te lo voy a decir.-

- En primera, me llamo Sesshoumaru, en segunda, estoy aquí por que Inuyasha es mi hermano menor, y en tercera, no me dio la gana tocar la puerta, así de sencillo.-

Ahome cambio su mirada fría por una de asombro al escuchar a ese joven decir que era el hermano de Inuyasha, pero también había escuchado todo lo demás, aun no podía creer que aquel hombre le hubiera hablado en ese tono, camino unos pasos hasta quedar frente a Sesshoumaru.

- ¿así?, que interesante – decía la pelinegra mientras empezaba a caminar en círculos alrededor de Sesshoumaru, - viéndote bien si te pareces a Inuyasha pero- se detuvo nuevamente frente al chico.

- ¡Si! - exclamo Ahome fuertemente, -definitivamente, Inuyasha es más guapo -

Sesshoumaru frunció el entrecejo y le lanzo aquella mirada que lo caracterizaba, que si esta hubieran sido puñales Ahome estaría prácticamente muerta.

- Ahora es mi turno de hacer las preguntas¿quien eres tú? y ¿que haces aquí babeándole la mano a mi hermano?- Nadie le gana en ser despiadado, ahora era su turno para enseñarle a esa mocosa que con Sesshoumaru Taisho nadie se mete.

La pelinegra se que congelada al escuchar la forma en que le había hablado, y lo que mas le dio en su orgullo fue que le dijo que estaba babeando a Inuyasha, eso si que fue la gota que derramo el vaso, no se lo iba a permitir, pues quien se estaba creyendo este.

- Como tú dijiste, no es asunto tuyo quien sea yo, así que me voy –se lo dijo sin siquiera mirarlo a la cara.

- ¿Qué a caso eres la novia de mi hermano? – dijo esperando ver la reacción de aquella joven.

Ahome quien ya estaba saliendo del cuarto cuando escucho lo que le dijo Sesshoumaru y se detuvo, - ¿Sabes?, eso si que no es asunto tuyo- termino de decirle y salió finalmente de la habitación.

La pelinegra salió de ahí echando humo de lo furiosa que estaba por la actitud del supuesto hermano de Inuyasha.

- pues quien se cree ese idiota, es un arrogante, engreído, poco cerebro- decía entre dientes, - cálmate Ahome ya tendrás la oportunidad de vengarte- se decía así misma realizando respiraciones profundar para poder tranquilizarse.

Al salir del hospital Ahome se dio cuenta que los guardaespaldas de su padre estaban en aquel lugar esperándola, sin otro remedio, tuvo que irse con ellos, mañana será otro día, y al parecer muy agotador.

* * *

Hola amigas lectoras, espero que les siga interesando esta humilde historia, perdon por la tardanza pero pues me dicen que soy como las estrellas fugaces, asi que tenganme paciencia ¿si?.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo, y espero y me den su opinion.


	5. ¿El principio o el fin?

**Capitulo III**

**¿EL PRINCIPIO O EL FIN?**

**

* * *

**La mañana siguiente Ahome se despertó un poco malhumorada, estaba molesta por dos cosas, una de ellas era que porque no dejaba de pensar en lo poco cerebro que ere ese tal Sesshoumaru y la segunda era la que mas le molestaba por que no podía creer como es que casi no pudo dormir debido a que no dejaba de pensar en ese tarado de Sesshoumaru. 

Se baño con agua fría para ver si así podía calmarse un poco, bajo las escaleras, pero mientras bajaba noto que nadie la esperaba abajo, fue entonces cuando todos aquellos recuerdos tan dolorosos volvían a su mente como pequeñas agujas.

Llego al comedor en donde su padre la esperaba como siempre para desayunar, al llegar ella, comenzaron a desayunar, ya que ella era la única que estaba más apegada a su padre.

Ahome contaba con dos hermanas, la mas grande tenia 23 años su nombre es Kagura, la de en medio con 22 se llama Sango y por ultimo ella con 20 años, le toco ser la menor de su familia.

Kagura vivía con Ahome y su padre pero casi nunca la veían ya que prefería estar con sus amigos y metida en problemas, por su parte Sango se había ido a estudiar a Europa y solo la veían en vacaciones, Ahome no tuvo hermanos por esa razón se encariño con Inuyasha quien la cuidaba y la trataba como una hermana.

Ahome termino su desayuno pronto y se dispuso a ir a la escuela, pero su padre se la detuvo.

- Ahome espera, no te vayas necesito presentarte a alguien – se paro de su asiento, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta del comedor.

- ¿Presentarme a quien? – Dirigiendo la mirada un poco confusa hacia donde caminaba su padre - ¡Ay, Papa!, esta bien pero que sea rápido por que llevo prisa-

- Joven Kuroshi, puede venir por favor- dijo mientras Ahome observaba el ademan que hacia su padre, como llamando a alguien.

- Ahome, te presento a tu nuevo guardaespaldas – observo las reacciones de su hija, al momento de decir guardaespaldas frunció en entrecejo en señal de furia y conforme la imagen de su protector aparecía esa furia cambio a sorpresa.

Esto esta muy confuso, definitivamente el destino le estaba jugando la peor de las bromas.

- ¡Pe…pero como es posible¿tu, qué estas haciendo aquí?! – simplemente pudo acertar a decir aquellas palabras, el asombro la tenia muda.

-.-

(La noche anterior)

Después de que Ahome salió del cuarto de Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru respiro profundo para poder calmarse.

- Pero que niña tan mas grosera, si es la novia de Inuyasha lo compadezco – se oyó decir.

Su mirada se torno un poco melancólica, al pasar su vista hacia aquella cama en donde yacía su hermano inconsciente.

- No puedo creer que estés aquí, en este mismo lugar que juramos no pisar nunca mas, no te preocupes, encontrare al desgraciado que te hizo esto te lo prometo, lo pagara con su sangre - apretó su puño y golpeo la pared, tratando de liberar algo de su enojo e impotencia.

- ¡Es cierto!, me parece que eh conocido a tu noviecita – ya mas calmado, iba tomando asiento sobre aquella silla - Nada mal eh, aunque tiene un genio de los mil demonios, pero es domable – sonrió por aquel comentario un poco sarcástico.

Inuyasha quien a pesar de su estado inconsciente escucho todo lo que sucedió esa noche en la habitación, por su mente paso la posibilidad que esos dos iban a terminar juntos.

Después de conversar un poco con su hermano por así decirlo, Sesshoumaru se dirigió a la oficina del medico que atendió a su hermano, ahí se puso al tanto de su condición, como también de la información acerca de las personas que lo trajeron.

Habiendo hablado con el medico, Sesshoumaru llamo a la agencia de guardaespaldas, diciendo que el se haría cargo de cubrir a su hermano mientras este se recupera de todas sus heridas. La agencia le dio todos los datos de la familia para la cual trabajaba Inuyasha, y ellos se encargarían de avisarle a la familia del acuerdo.

El ojidorado regreso a su casa para descansar, ya que mañana empezaba a trabajar nuevamente como guardaespaldas.

- Mañana será un día muy interesante – se dijo así mismo - Aunque espero no volver a encontrarme con la noviecita de mi hermano, es insoportable – concluyo mientras cerraba sus ojos y se dejaba vencer por el sueño.

El día cubrió a la noche y el sol se hizo su aparición, Sesshoumaru se levanto y se dirigió al baño, se preparo tanto como mental como físicamente para poder regresar a la acción una vez más.

Hace un par de años el había dejado el trabajo de guardaespaldas, todo ocurrió cuando secuestraron y asesinaron a la persona que el protegía, desde aquel suceso Sesshoumaru decidió retirarse, nadie de sus compañeros entendió el motivo exacto de aquella tonta decisión, ya que la mayoría de ellos pensaban que en el trabajo de un guardaespaldas siempre pueden existir inconvenientes que provocan el éxito o el fracaso de su misión.

- ¡Bien estoy listo!, espero que el plan marche sobre ruedas – se decía.

Aquella noche, mientras estaba en el hospital con su hermano, ideo un plan para poder llevar a cabo su venganza, tuvo una extraña sensación de que las personas que habían intentado secuestrar al protegido de su hermano volverían a intentarlo.

Por esta razón, quiso tomar el lugar de Inuyasha, así estaría cerca cuando aquellas personas volvieran a atacar, y sin ningún remordimiento el acabaría con todos.

Salió de su departamento con la mente fría y calculadora, esta vez todo estaba planeado.

Después de conducir por una hora, al fin había llegado a la casa de la familia Higurashi, que mas que una casa perecía una mansión, era enorme rodeada de un jardín hermoso con flores y mucha naturaleza, le parecía fascinante encontrar un lugar así ya que vivían en la ciudad.

- Mmm, bonito lugar, aunque solo eh visto la entrada – se decía.

Junto al portón se encontraba un intercomunicador, el ojidorado anuncio su llegada y ambas puertas del portón se abrieron, continuo su camino y llego hasta la puerta principal, ahí lo recibió el Papa de Ahome.

- Sesshoumaru Kuroshi¿cierto?- decía el Sr. Higurashi, mientras bajaba algunos escalones de la entrada principal.

- Así es – contesto el ojidorado mientras bajaba de su automóvil y comenzaba a subir las escaleras.

- Yo soy… - Si, se quien es usted, es el dueños de las empresas Higurashi, las mas famosas por la creación de los mejores teléfonos celulares – interrumpió el ojidorado.

Los dos se estrecharon la mano, subieron los pocos escalones que faltaban y entraron juntos en la casa.

- Tengo entendido que Inuyasha es tu hermano ¿no es así? – pregunto el Sr. Higurashi.

- Si, lo es – discretamente observaba la casa.

Mientras conversaban el Sr. Higurashi le explico en que consistía el trabajo que realizaba Inuyasha, que mayormente era el proteger a su hija la menor.

Luego de haberse enterado en lo que consistía su trabajo, Sesshoumaru pensó que después de todo no seria tan complicado.

El Sr. Higurashi le dijo que esperara afuera del comedor, para que posteriormente lo presentara su hija, cuando de pronto escucho que lo llamaban y pudo observar como el Sr, Higurashi le hacia señas de que se acercara.

Al entrar al comedor, pudo escuchar una voz, que extrañamente se le hacia familiar, pero su sorpresa fue cuando le presentaron a su protegida.

- ¡No puede ser¿tu?!, esto tiene que ser una pesadilla – atino a decir.

* * *

Bueno, bueno, me super alegra que ya haya mas personas leyendo mi fic, esto me emociona como no tienen ideas. Aqui les dejo la continuacion y espero sus comentarios hacerca del capitulo. 

Saludos a todos.


	6. Me gustan los retos y ¿a ti?

Capitulo IV

**ME GUSTAN LOS RETOS Y ¿A TI?**

* * *

El Sr. Higurashi no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, acaso estos dos se conocían de algún lado, y por la reacción de cada uno no se caen nada bien. 

- ¿Que acaso ustedes ya se conocían?- pregunto confuso.

- ¡No para nada! – Ahome - ¡Bueno si, pero! – Sesshoumaru. Contestaron al mismo tiempo.

- Bueno, decídanse que sigo sin entender que pasa – dijo mas confuso pero divertido por aquella situación.

- si nos conocemos o no, creo que no tiene importancia – tomando ella la iniciativa con su característico tono frio e indiferente.

- papa, mejor explícame que es lo que acabas de decir, por que si bien recuerdas yo ya tengo guardaespaldas y ese es Inuyasha, y no necesito otro y mucho menos este, además…-

- Ahora veo que a ti no te importa nada, ni siquiera mi hermano que esta en un hospital inconsciente – interrumpió a la pelinegra, lo dijo solo por molestarla, ya que se había cansado de oírla decir tantas tonterías.

- hija, Sesshoumaru tiene razón, Inuyasha esta en el hospital y el no puede cuidar de ti en su estado – apoyo aquel comentario.

Al parecer sus oídos la estaban traicionando, había escuchado bien, su padre estaba de parte del monigote. Se quedo atónita un segundo.

- pero papa – trato de repeler la decisión - Esta bien – supuso que discutir aquella decisión no traería nada bueno

- Solo que todo esto lo aceptare hasta que Inuyasha se recupere, después de eso, este "monigote" se va – contemplo de arriba abajo a Sesshoumaru.

- de acuerdo, entonces todo arreglado – el Sr, Higurashi suspiro tranquilo al ver que su hija no hizo mas escándalo por el nuevo guardaespaldas, de pronto alzo su vista hacia Sesshoumaru.

- Esta usted de acuerdo joven Sesshoumaru o ¿tiene algún inconveniente? -

- Solo uno – contesto, esto hizo que la atención de ambos estuviera en el.

- ¿Cual? – cuestionaron padre e hija inmediatamente.

- Que este "monigote" tiene su nombre, y es Sesshoumaru – arrogante y frívolo, dirigió su mirada hacia la pelinegra, como dándole a entender que no se metiera con el.

- ¿Así?- contesto Ahome acercándose poco a poco a el - Pues yo te digo como se me antoje, que para eso te pago, así que si yo quiero, te puedo llamar Oscar, David o Firulais¿como ves? – dijo retadoramente a escasos centímetros del rostro de Sesshoumaru, claro que para esto tuvo que ponerse de puntitas.

En tanto, el papa de Ahome simplemente se aparto de la bomba de tiempo que estaba apunto de explotar, miraba a Sesshoumaru como tratando de adivinar lo que este contestaría, al parecer alguien había encontrado la horma de su zapato.

- _no puedo creer lo que esta mocosa me esta diciendo _– pensaba asombrado, percatándose también que una pequeña chispa se encendió al verla tan cerca de su rostro.

- Pues en ese caso, tendré que hacer que te aprendas mi nombre, ya sea por las buenas o por las malas – dándole una sonrisa sexy.

Se separo inmediatamente al ver lo cerca que estaba de el, algo se removió en ella cuando Sesshoumaru le sonrió de aquella forma, solo pudo dar un pequeño gruñido de enojo y se dio la vuelta.

- veo que se entienden perfectamente, así que si no hay otro asunto que tratar los dejo, se me hace tarde para el trabajo, Sesshoumaru dejo la vida de mi hija en tus manos, por lo que he visto se que sabrás lidiar con el trabajo – comento estrechando la mano de su nuevo guardaespaldas.

- Nos vemos en la cena mi niña – le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió del comedor.

Después de salir su padre, Ahome se encamino hacia la salida, en la sala tomo su mochila.

- Apúrate que por tu culpa por primera vez llegare tarde a la universidad – mintió solo para fastidia a su nuevo dolor de cabeza, de pronto se detuvo y dio media vuelta para ver donde estaba Sesshoumaru.

Al momento que Ahome empezó a caminar, el ojidorado fue detrás de ella, no era la primera ves que era un guardaespaldas, sin poderlo evitar choco contra su protegía ya que esta se detuvo de improviso.

El choque fue tan fuerte e inesperado que Ahome perdió el equilibrio, estuvo a punto de caer pero los reflejos de Sesshoumaru lo impidieron.

Rodeo su cintura y la atrajo hacia el, el contacto y la cercanía de ambos cuerpos provoco el despertar de un sinfín de sensaciones nuevas, de pronto cada uno sintió una electricidad que pasaba por su cuerpos.

- _Que es lo que me pasa, por que me siento así con el _– pensó, su alarma interna se encendió, sabia que esto no era nada bueno, y que era mejor alejarse, nadie mas volvería a lastimarla.

- _por que esta niña confunde mis sentimientos, acaso esta jugando con mi mente o es algo mas_ – pensaba, se separo de ella inmediatamente y se dijo a si mismo que esto no volvería a pasar.

- fíjate por donde caminas – dijo rompiendo el silencio – vámonos – salió de la casa.

Ambos subieron a la limosina y partieron rumbo a la universidad, en el vehiculo Sesshoumaru seguia asombrado, al parecer esa niña no era la novia de Inuyasha si no su protegida, vaya sorpresa que se llevo al verla, aunque si lo pensaba bien, ella y su hermano debian ser algo mas que protector y protegida, ya que ella estaba en el hospital.

Dejo aquellos pensamientos aun lado y se dispuso a tratar de terminar el dia sin que ningu de los dos se mate.

-.-

Dos semanas después, ambos se encontraban en una mañana habitual, habían salido temprano ese día y se dirigían hacia la universidad, en el trayecto cada uno iba absorto en sus pensamientos, cuando de pronto el celular de Ahome sonó.

- Bueno - contesto enseguida, preguntándose quien le hablaría, pocas personas tienen su número telefónico y el número que aparecía en la pantalla era desconocido.

- _Ahome, preciosa ¿eres tu?_ – Escucho atenta – Si¿Quien habla? – pregunto al no reconocer aquella voz.

Por su parte Sesshoumaru tenía el oído agudo para poder escuchar algo de la conversación discretamente.

- _Mi amor me sorprende que no te acuerdes de mí, me rompes el corazón_- decía arrogantemente la persona al otro lado de la línea.

Ahome reconoció inmediatamente aquella forma de hablar, se sorprendió la ver el descaro que tenia de volver a llamarla, después de lo sucedido espero que hubiera entendido, pero al parecer no fue suficiente.

- Te dije que no me volvieras a hablar, después de lo que paso la última vez, lo menos que quiero es saber de ti – estaba furiosa.

- _Pero mi amor ya me disculpe mil veces contigo, te juro que no sabia lo que hacia_.

- En primera no soy tu amor, así que deja de llamarme de esa forma, en segunda sabias perfectamente lo que estabas haciendo así que no me vengas con cuentos y por ultimo no tengo ni tiempo, ni ganas de discutir hoy contigo, bastante tengo con soportarte en la universidad así que Adiós – colgó sin remordimiento.

- Definitivamente este no será mi día – suspiro tratando de controlarse.

- _vaya, vaya, vaya, que manera de mandarlo al diablo, esta niña si que tiene carácter, pero quien será esa persona y por que la llamo "mi amor", acaso será su novio_ - se sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro, no era posible que estuviera pensado en eso.

El teléfono de Ahome volvió a sonar, ocasionando la atención de ambos, por su parte la pelinegra pensó de que se trataba otra vez de ese tonto al ver el numero desconocido en su celular.

- Te dije que no me volvieras a llam… -

- _¿Usted es Ahome Higurashi?_ – interrumpió la voz de una mujer al otro lado de la línea.

- Si, soy yo¿Quien habla? – su curiosidad la lleno al oír la voz de aquella mujer tan formal.

- _Le hablamos de la estación de policía, tenemos a una mujer encerrada que dice que la conoce y pide que venga de inmediato_ – dijo la mujer, aparentemente revisando algunos archivos por computadora.

- Me podría dar la dirección de donde se encuentra por favor – no se inmuto para nada, ni le extraño la llamada, sabia perfectamente de quien se trataba.

- _Estación de Policía "The shield" en Walk street, numero 18_ – concluyo la mujer.

- Estaré ahí en 30 minutos, gracias – colgó y muy a su pesar tenia que cambiar su ruta.

- Michael, cambiamos de rumbo, por favor dirígete a la estación de policía "The Shield" en Walk street numero 18, y date prisa – se sentía molesta, al parecer su día se ponía cada vez peor.

El ojidorado giro su cabeza y dirigió su mirada hacia Ahome.

- ¿Por qué nos dirigimos hacia la estación de policía – pregunto, pero no hubo respuesta de la pelinegra. Solo pudo ver como Ahome apretaba un botón provocando que la ventanilla que comunicaba con la cabina de enfrente se cerrara.

Sesshoumaru respiro profundamente, debía tranquilizarse, esa niña estaba acabando con la poca paciencia que tenia. Decidió esperar a llegar a la estación de policía para saber la razón.

Después de media hora llegaron, Sesshoumaru bajo y le abrió la puerta a su protegida, Ahome salió de prisa sin darle tiempo a su guardaespaldas de que le digiera alguna palabra.

La pelinegra se veía muy molesta, entro a la estación y se dirigió hacia una mujer policía que se encontraba en una pequeña recepción.

- Disculpe soy Ahome Higurashi, me hablaron hace unos momentos diciendo que tienen a una mujer encerrada que pidió verme – comento cortésmente, a pesar de su enojo.

- Ah si, es por aquí, sígame – la mujer se puso de pie para conducir a Ahome.

- Espérame aquí, no necesito que entres conmigo, no creo correr peligro en un estación de policía ¿o si? – sin darse la vuelta le dijo en un tono sarcástico.

Sesshoumaru solo pudo ver como la pelinegra caminaba detrás de la policía, sus impulsos estaban al máximo, Ahome había sobrepasado sus límites, pero no podía dejarse vencer.

La pelinegra entro a un cuarto en donde se encontraba varias celdas de prisioneros y en una de ellas reconoció a una mujer.

- Por que no me sorprende verte aquí y en este estado – dijo al vela con el pelo algo revuelto y oliendo a alcohol.

- Ya déjate de tonterías y paga la fianza para que me saquen de aquí – le contesto exasperada.

Ahome hizo los trámites necesario y pago la fianza para que dejaran en libertan a la mujer.

- Espero no volverte a ver en un largo tiempo - le dijo un policía a la mujer mientras abría la celda en donde estaba.

- Si, si, si, yo también espero no volver a este lugar – contesto asqueada saliendo de la celda.

- Vámonos que tengo cosas que hacer, yo si tengo una vida – le dijo molesta a la mujer - Gracias oficial espero no volverlo a ver, en buen sentido – aclaro.

- Si no se preocupe yo entiendo – contesto despidiendo a ambas mujeres.

Ahome y la mujer salieron del cuarto y recorrieron el pasillo hasta la salida de la estación, Sesshoumaru estaba afuera recargado en la limosina esperando a que saliera, cuando la vio salir con una mujer, al parecer estaban discutiendo.

- No puedo creer que te arrestaran de nuevo, pero en que estas pensando Kagura, tienes 23 años por Dios tienes toda una vida por delante y lo único que te importa es estar con esos maleantes metida en problemas – trataba de que su hermana entrara en razón, le molestaba su actitud tan despreocupada.

- Por favor Ahome, no me vengas con sermones, no eres nadie pare decirme que puedo y que no puedo hacer, limítate a venir cuando te lo pido y ya – no le dio importancia a los comentarios de su hermana.

Sesshoumaru observo y escucho la discusión que se estaba dando entre las dos mujeres, pero aun no entendía que era esa tal Kagura para Ahome, el chofer abrió la puerta de la limosina y las dos mujeres entraron en ella, primero Ahome y detrás Kagura.

Antes de entrar a la limosina Kagura observo a Sesshoumaru y le sonrió coquetamente guiñándole un ojo. El ojidorado no le dio importancia y subió en la parte de enfrente, a lado del chofer.

La limosina se puso en marcha y la discusión continúo.

- Debes ser mas considerada Kagura, si mi papa se llega a enterar no sabes el daño que le causarías – comento la pelinegra seriamente.

- No me digas, yo para el no existo, para mi el murió el mismo día que… -

- ¡Cállate! – Interrumpió, sabia por donde iba el asunto - No la metas en esto, no se te ocurra mencionarla en tu defensa – estaba llegando al limite de su paciencia.

- Michael déjame aquí – le ordeno al chofer al ver la reacción de Ahome.

La limosina paro y Kagura miro a Ahome antes de salir.

- No eres la única a la que le duele que ella se haya ido – dijo con algo de dolor.

- Pero soy la única a la que le importa – contesto con desprecio e indiferencia.

Kagura salió de la limosina y azoto la puerta furiosa, nunca podría ganarle a su hermana, siempre estaba por encima de todo, se lamentaba el hecho de que no la hubieran matado la otra noche.

El ojidorado escucho la discusión y por fin entendió que aquella mujer que Ahome saco de la cárcel era su hermana, la mayor de todas, el padre de Ahome había mencionado que tenia tres hijas pero no le había dicho el nombre de cada una, ahora Sesshoumaru tenia otra interrogante, quien era la mujer de la cual ellas hablaban y a la cual Ahome cela mucho.

Definitivamente esa niña era todo un misterio pero aun más que un misterio seria todo un reto entrar en su vida y descubrir lo que su corazón oculta con tanto dolor.

Sesshoumaru voltio a ver a Ahome tratando de ver alguna expresión en su rostro, pero no veía nada, solo aquella mirada fría.

- ¿Que?, tengo algo en la rostro – comento la pelinegra sacando de sus pensamientos al ojidorado.

Se molesto por el comentario y le ordeno al chofer que se estacionara en ese parque que se veía solitario y apartado. La limosina se estaciono y Sesshoumaru bajo y le abrió la puerta a Ahome para que saliera.

La pelinegra se encontraba un poco confusa por el comportamiento de su protector, se asusto al escuchar la voz molesta de Sesshoumaru, pero estaba loco si creía que le demostraría aquel miedo.

Con una actitud arrogante y fría, Ahome salió de la limosina.

- ¡¿Pero quien te crees que eres?! – le dijo enojada - por que paras así, no tienes ningún derecho-

Sesshoumaru la agarro del brazo y la arrastro hacia el parque que estaba solo, ella no entendía lo que pasaba estaba tan sorprendida, enojada y confundida, de todo lo que estaba pasando, por que se comportaba así.

- Esto se termina aquí - dijo soltándola del brazo

- ¿de que hablas? – confundida por las palabras de Sesshoumaru.

- Durante dos semanas he soportado todos tus caprichos, groserías y desplantes de niña rica, pero ya me canse, la próxima ves que quieras hacer algo o cambiar de planes primero lo consultaras conmigo antes de hacerlo - le dijo en un tono frió y serio.

- Si mi hermano te consentía todo es su problema, pero yo trabajo diferente y no necesito ser niñero de una niña rica como tu – concluyo.

Ahome escuchaba las palabras de su nuevo guardaespaldas atentamente, aunque por dentro le asustaba algo la actitud de Sesshoumaru pero no debía demostrar su temor así que su apariencia seguía fría y sin emociones, ella no dejaría que nadie la intimidara o al menos no le haría saber a esa persona que esta asustada.

- ¿Me estas escuchando? - miraba fijamente los ojos de Ahome esperando por una respuesta.

- Mira pongamos las cosas en claro, yo hago lo que se me da la gana y a ti no te debería importar ya que pase lo que pase te pagan un sueldo, así que lo único que te debería de preocupar es mantener tu trabajo y eso seria si no me matan – dijo sin darle tanta importancia a cada palabra.

Sesshoumaru al escuchar las ultimas palabras de la pelinegra varios recuerdos pasaron por su mente.

- No vuelvas a mencionar eso – se acerco a ella y la tomo de los hombros, cambiando su tono de voz.

- Mi trabajo es protegerte y si algo te pasara no me lo perdonaría, no de nuevo, si es necesario daría mi vida por ti – se oía preocupado.

Las palabras de Sesshoumaru entraron como una fecha que se clavaba en su corazón, dio tres pasos hacia atrás zafándose del agarre de Sesshoumaru, no entendía porque había dicho eso, tenia tantos sentimientos encontrados, al principio sintió alivio al escuchar esas palabras pero después temor de que alguien mas muriera por protegerla.

Sesshoumaru noto un cambio de expresión en el rostro de pelinegra al decir estas palabras, estaba tan sorprendido, por primera ves ella cambio su expresión fría por asombro y confusión.

Ahome tenia que hacer algo el había descubierto su cambio, había jurado que ninguna persona pase lo que pase debería verla vulnerable.

- Pero que tonterías estas diciendo – comento indiferente.

- No son tonterías – contesto inmediatamente, tomando aire, al parecer la discusión no terminaría ahí.

- Esta bien, esta bien – dándose por vencida - te consultare antes de hacer algo, pero no esperes mas de mi, no necesito tu permiso - se dio la vuelta para volver a la limosina.

No pudo continuar con la discusión, no quería oír sus motivos o sus palabras de por que quería protegerla, sin saber por que, eso le causaba una rara sensación.

Sesshoumaru sonrió, ya que no se creía que había ganado la batalla.

- Pensé que seria más difícil - mirando a Ahome que estaba de espaldas

- habrás ganado una batalla, pero no la guerra, así que ve quitando esa sonrisa de tu rostro – dijo al verlo sonreír.

- Sabes, me gustan los retos – dejo de sonreír y camino detrás de ella.

- Pues a mi me gusta ganarlos – subió a la limosina.

Cada uno lucharía su propia batalla para ganar la guerra, pero tal vez en cada una de las batallas en donde la frialdad e indiferencia son las armas más letales, el amor y el corazón harán su mayor esfuerzo para salir vencedores.

* * *

**Si, por fin el capitulo 4, gracias a todos pos sus comentarios, y por seguir leyendo mi historia, espero y disfruten este capitulo.**

**Hata pronto**

**Saludos. **


	7. Secretos Descubiertos

Capitulo V

**SECRETOS DECUBIERTOS**

* * *

En la universidad de OXFORD el timbre sonó anunciando el fin de la última clase y el inicio de la vacaciones de verano, una joven estudiante salía de prisa hacia los jardines sin interés en nada ni en nadie, ya en ellos se encontró con un joven apuesto quien se encontraba sentado en una banca de concreto como esperando a alguien.

- Como siempre te encuentro sin hacer nada – dijo fría e indiferente

- Pues mi trabajo acaba de llegar, así que mientras no estés aquí, no me queda nada que hacer – contesto sin importancia

Ambos caminaron hacia una limosina negra que ya los esperaba, subieron a ella y se dirigieron hacia el hospital.

Ya habían pasado 2 meses desde aquel incidente en el que intentaron secuestrarla y en el cual su guardaespaldas y amigo había sido herido de muerte, también era el tiempo en el que Ahome conoció por así decirlo a su nuevo guardaespaldas, aunque al principio la idea no le agrado tanto con el tiempo aprendió a aceptarla.

- Date prisa que quiero despedirme de Inuyasha antes de irnos - dijo subiendo las escaleras del hospital ya que para su buena suerte los ascensores estaban fuera de servicio.

- Voy detrás de ti, además no creo que Inuyasha vaya a salir corriendo del hospital, prácticamente esta atado a esa cama – contesto sin darle importancia a cada palabra.

- Si lo se, no tienes por que recordármelo – dijo seria, lo que dijo Sesshoumaru la hizo recordar y sentir nuevamente culpa.

- Yo, no quería – noto como Ahome se incomodo por sus palabras, pero no pudo disculparse por que esta apresuro el paso.

- ¡Por fin llegamos! – Dijo cansada la pelinegra.

Ahome camino deprisa hasta llegar al cuarto en el cual se encontraba Inuyasha, abrió la puerta apresuradamente y al entrar interrumpió una escena que la dejo con la boca abierta.

El ojidorado venia detrás de ella y como Ahome se detuvo tan de repente choco con el cuerpo de la joven y entonces pudo observar el motivo de que su protegida estuviera como estatua en la puerta.

-.-

Unos minutos antes…

En el cuarto de Inuyasha se encontraban dos jóvenes que daban rienda suelta a su amor, el apuesto hombre besaba a la joven mujer apasionadamente, ella se encontraba parada a un lado de la cama en donde se encontraba Inuyasha, ambos se dejaban llevar por el momento.

El joven la llamaba entre besos y con sus manos la invitaba a subir con el, la chica sin pensarlo dos veces se inclino y subió a la cama rodeándolo de la cintura con sus piernas y sentándose en su abdomen, provocando que Inuyasha sintiera un leve dolor, esto asusto a la joven mujer que de inmediato separo sus labios de los de el.

- ¡Perdón¿te hice daño? – lo miraba angustiada.

- No, no, Kikyo no te preocupes, estoy bien – contesto agitado por el momento

La volvió a tomar del rostro y la miro a lo ojos, la acerco de nuevo hacia a el y volvió a apoderarse de sus labios, Kikyo fue mas cuidadosa pero correspondió a los actos de Inuyasha, sus respiraciones se hicieron mas agitadas.

En aquella habitación simplemente se oían suspiros, sus manos buscaban el contacto y la piel del otro, el calor aumentaba considerablemente, de pronto la puerta se abrió y ambos se separaron instintivamente, volteando a ver quien los había interrumpido.

El encuentro era tan vergonzoso que nadie se movía y nadie decía nada Ahome seguía en la puerta con la boca abierta y Sesshoumaru detrás de ella asombrado también por la escena.

- ¡Vaya, vaya, hermanito al parecer veo que estas sufriendo en este hospital! – dijo burlonamente, solo en eso pudo pensar para poder romper aquel incomodo silencio.

Automáticamente todos reaccionaron, la pelinegra entro a la habitación y detrás de ella su guardaespaldas quien cerró la puerta, por su parte Kikyo se bajo de Inuyasha, se acomodo la blusa y el pantalón que llevaba puesto.

- Creo que debimos ponerle seguro a la puerta – susurro con una sonrisa coqueta hacia Kikyo.

- Este, perdón por haber interrumpido, no era mi intención – comento Ahome.

- No, este no te preocupes, no pasa nada- contesto nerviosa de la pena.

- Pero que buen servicio dan en este hospital, donde firmo para poder ingresar – dijo Sesshoumaru, provocando que todos en la habitación volteara a verlo como bicho raro.

- Discúlpenlo es retrasado mental – dijo Ahome sarcásticamente, de pronto ambos se miraron fríamente.

Ahome tomo a Kikyo del brazo y se pusieron a platicar en un rincón de la habitación, mientras que Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha hacían lo mismo.

- ¿Y cuanto tiempo tienen de verse?- pregunto curiosa la pelinegra.

- Pues, todo comenzó aquel día que me comentaste que Inuyasha se encontraba en el hospital, vine a ver como estaba y me confeso que yo le gustaba – contesto tímidamente.

- ¡Ah!, ya entiendo, no te preocupes Inuyasha tiene un buen corazón, se que les ira muy bien – le dio un poco de ánimos.

-.- Con los hermanos.

- Pero como es posible que hayan entrado así, sin tocar la puerta- reclamo Inuyasha.

- hermanito – lo miro con desdén - como si no conocieras a Ahome – le recalco.

- Bueno, pensándolo bien tienes razón, Ahome siempre es impulsiva y no le gusta que le den ordenes – contesto, observo a la pelinegra platicando con Kikyo

- Pero que bien guardadito te lo tenias, entonces no estas tan enfermo que digamos – dijo Sesshoumaru refiriéndose al encuentro de hace unos momentos.

- Deja de decir tonterías, mejor dime como te va con Ahome – cambio el tema.

- Ni te imaginas – soltó un fuerte respiro - es un dolor de cabeza, con decirte que desde aquella ves que te dije que la baje de la limosina y le puse un alto me dejo de hablar por 3 semanas enteras y de buenas a primera me vuelve a dirigir la palabra como si nada hubiera pasado, no entiendo a esa mujer – comento.

- Si te entiendo, Ahome cambio mucho desde aquel día – Inuyasha se puso serio y pensativo - ella no es esa mujer que vemos ahora, desde hace 5 años se oculta tras esa mascara – se perdió en los recuerdos.

- Inuyasha¿que ocurrió hace 5 años?- pregunto serio

- Por mas que quisiera no puedo contarte, no me corresponde, solo ella - viendo a Ahome - podrá contarte lo sucedido.

- Inuyasha¿tu conociste a Ahome antes de que fuera así?- su hermano menor solo asintió con la cabeza.

- Cuéntame¿Como era ella? – La curiosidad de saber algo más de su protegida era más grande a cada momento.

- Prométeme que no le preguntaras a Ahome nada de lo que te voy a decir, por que si le mencionas una sola palabra de lo que te voy a confesar tendrás que empezar a cavar mí tumba- Inuyasha trago un poco de saliva.

- no exageres, pero esta bien te lo prometo- dijo para tranquilizar a su hermano.

- bien, aquí voy – suspirando - Ahome siempre fue una joven muy hermosa como ya habrás notado, su rostro era diferente en el siempre había dibujada una sonrisa, su ojos llenos de alegría, con solo mirarla te llenaba y te contagiaba su felicidad – contaba mientras contemplaba a la pelinegra.

- el abrazarla te daba seguridad, tan solo al estar cerca de ella sabias que tu día iba a ser hermoso, siempre te daba ánimos, nunca se rendía ante nada, era valiente pero en un modo diferente al de ahora, si algo la dañaba solía enfrentarlo siempre con una sonrisa, hasta ese día – Inuyasha decidió que era suficiente, no diría mas.

- ¿De verdad? – Sorprendido - parece mentira, la mujer que me describes es totalmente diferente a la que veo – le confeso a su hermano.

- Sesshoumaru, debes de ser paciente, Ahome te contara todo a su debido tiempo, tengo la extraña sensación que ella y tu están destinados - mirando a Sesshoumaru en su asombro.

- Creo que ahora estas delirando hermanito, ya no sabes lo que dices – se activo su autodefensa, hubo silencio - ¡feh!, son tonterías- concluyo sin darle importancia.

- Cree lo que quieras, pero ya te voy a ver, no vas a querer separarte ni un instante de ella, si lo sabré yo- dijo bastante seguro observando a la pelinegra.

Sesshoumaru al escuchar las ultimas palabras de su hermano voltio a verlo sorprendido a caso era posible que Inuyasha estuviera enamorado de Ahome, un sinfín de pensamientos lo invadieron.

- Se lo que piensas - observo a Sesshoumaru - lo estuve, pero mis sentimientos cambiaron cuando ella cambio, fue entonces que me enamore de Kikyo, ahora si estoy seguro, Kikyo es la mujer que Amo – dijo con seguridad.

Sesshoumaru escucho atento a su hermano, será posible que sus sentimientos cambiaran por completo, no podía evitar tener dudas, se preguntaba si Inuyasha guardaba todavía amor por Ahome.

Se sorprendió al observar detenidamente a Kikyo, noto que esta se parecía a Ahome en muchos rasgos físicos, aunque no eran idénticas pero si parecidas en cierta forma.

- ya quita esa cara, Ahome siempre me vio como su hermano y aun lo sigue haciendo y yo deje de pensar en cosas imposibles y decidí enamorarme de la realidad. – le confeso.

- Inuyasha solo espero que no te estés engañando a ti mismo – le advirtió a su hermano menor.

- ¡Ja!, que extraño yo te iba a hacer la misma pregunta, Sesshoumaru – el ojidorado le clavo una mirada fría a su hermano.

Inuyasha prefirió mejor cambiar el tema, y le pregunto a Sesshoumaru que si estaba molesto por el hecho de que el se encontrara en un hospital, ya que ese lugar estaba prohibido para ambos.

- No, no estoy molesto –su mirada se perdió en la nada - pero si me siento extraño por el olor, el color blanco en todo, las maquinas, el sonido, todo me recuerda a ese día.

- Sabes, no tienes ni idea de lo parecido que eres a Ahome – comento tratando de asimilar las cosas en común que ambos tenían.

- ¿Como? - pregunto desconcertado, pero no obtuvo respuesta ya que las chicas se acercaron.

- Bueno ya se me hace tarde para el compromiso que tengo – dijo en modo de despedida.

- ¡ah!, es cierto son vacaciones de verano, hoy llega¿no es así?- Inuyasha recordó el compromiso al que se refería la pelinegra.

- Así es, espero que te recuperes pronto y felicidades por tu relación, hacen una bonita pareja – los felicito Ahome sin cambiar ni un poco su apariencia fría.

- ¡Gracias!, y yo espero verte pronto con novio – comento Inuyasha sin saber que esta frase causaría estragos.

- Pobre, solo un valiente se atrevería – dijo Sesshoumaru en voz baja

- Te escuche – le reprocho Ahome provocando que ambos se lanzaran miradas frías.

- Bueno, es mejor que me vaya, nos vemos dentro de unas semanas - se despidió saliendo del cuarto.

- Hermanito, señorita Kikyo, espero verlos pronto y esta ves encontrarlos de otra manera menos comprometedora - salió detrás de Ahome.

- Estas seguro que es tu hermano - dijo algo avergonzada por el comentario de Sesshoumaru.

- Pues, seguro, seguro, no, pero eso es lo que me dijeron cuando nací- dijo en tono de burla, Sesshoumaru era alguien frio, pero aprovechaba cualquier situación para demostrar que aun seguía siendo un ser humano.

Ya en la limosina Ahome le daba las instrucciones al chofer, por las palabras de la pelinegra Sesshoumaru entendió que irían a recoger a alguien al aeropuerto y que ya iban retrasados, aunque confundido por no saber exactamente a quien.

-.-

En la sala de espera del aeropuerto…

- Ahome ya se retraso – se encontraba preocupada.

- No se preocupe señorita, lo mas seguro es que haya mucho trafico y por ese motivo no llega – trato de tranquilizarla.

- Si pero ya me hubiera hablado por teléfono- comento caminando de un lado a otro por los nervios.

- Cálmese vera que pronto llega – levanto la vista tratando de ver si ya venia la pelinegra – ya ve, que le dije, ahí viene – termino de decir al verla llegar.

- si, lo se, tu siempre tan positivo – le dijo, alzando la mano en señal de aviso para que Ahome supiera en donde estaba.

Después de bajarse de la limosina, Ahome entro al aeropuerto y empezó su búsqueda hasta que diviso una mano que la llamaba, luego observo unas caras muy conocidas que la llenaban de alegría.

La pelinegra corrió al encuentro y abrazo fuertemente a la mujer, quien le correspondió el abrazo de igual manera.

- ¡ah! – Suspiro- te extrañe mucho, hermana – dijo la pelinegra.

- Si, yo también – contesto Sango abrazándola mas fuerte.

- ¿Tiene mucho que llegaste?- pregunto Ahome separándose del abrazo.

- No, apenas llegamos hace 30 minutos- contesto viendo la hora.

- Por lo visto no has cambiado en nada - observando la apariencia fría de Ahome -no sabes cuanto me gustaría verte como antes- dijo melancólicamente.

- Sango, no arruinemos este momento, de verdad no quiero pelear, estoy muy contenta de verte y tenerte- dijo aun sin cambiar su mirada fría.

- Lo se, se que estas contenta de verme, pero es que te observo y no veo esa felicidad – escudriño en los ojos de Ahome tratando de encontrar a su hermanita escondida tras esa mascara.

- No, por favor, no me pidas algo que ya olvide, mejor dime¿como has estado?- cambio el tema, ya que le dolía mucho no poder corresponder los afectos de su hermana.

- Bien, Bien – suspiro por no poder tener lo que quería - con protección como esta no podría estar mejor- dijo mirando al hombre que se encontraba detrás de ella.

- ¡Ah!, joven Miroku, le han comido la lengua los ratones, no me diga que Paris le quito su buena educación – comento Ahome algo sarcástica.

- nada de eso señorita- voltio a ver a la pelinegra - simplemente que ahora usted es mas bella de cuando nos fuimos y al verla me ha dejado asombrado y sin habla.

Miroku se acerco a Ahome y como de costumbre la tomo de la mano y le dio un beso en el dorso de la mano.

- Siempre es un placer saludarla, su aroma no ha cambiado en nada – comento Miroku.

- Veo que no has cambiado Miroku, me pregunto si habrás tenido el tiempo suficiente para conquistar a todas las jovencitas de Paris – dijo Ahome.

- En fin, mejor vámonos, estoy muy cansada por el viaje- interrumpió Sango, si los dejaba seguir seria el cuento de nunca acabar.

De pronto todo fue interrumpido por el sonido de una garganta carraspeando.

- ¡Ops!, perdón se me pasaba, el- refiriéndose a Sesshoumaru -es mi nuevo guardaespaldas, les explicare en la limosina- concluyo.

Ahome entrelazo su brazo con el de sango y caminaron rumbo a la limosina, detrás de ellas Miroku y Sesshoumaru tomaron el equipaje de Sango y caminaron detrás de las chicas.

- ¿y cual es tu nombre? – pregunto Miroku.

- Me llamo Sesshoumaru Kuroshi y… -no pudo terminar la frase.

- Eres hermano de Inuyasha, y dime¿como esta el?- interrumpió sorprendiendo al ojidorado.

- ¿Pero, como es que estas enterado? – pregunto asombrado.

- Pues, se que eres su hermano por que me hablo de ti en una ocasión y lo de que esta en el hospital, fue por que el padre de Ahome me informo – contesto a sus preguntas.

- Ya veo, tu eres el guardaespaldas de la hermana de Ahome¿no es así?-

- Así es – respondió Miroku.

- ¿Desde cuando eres su guardaespaldas? – pregunto el ojidorado.

- Desde hace 5 años- contesto.

Ambos empezaron a conocerse, el ojidorado esperaba encontrar en Miroku a un amigo y a una fuente de información que le explicar muchas cosas que el todavía no entendía de la vida de Ahome.

La limosina llego a su destino, las puertas de la mansión Higurashi se abrieron para darle paso al automóvil, en la puerta principal el padre de Ahome ya estaba esperando a sus hijas.

Ambas mujeres bajaron de la limosina, Sango abrazo a su padre con fuerza y el hizo lo mismo, Ahome solo saludo con un beso a su padre, Miroku estrecho la mano del Señor Higurashi y todos entraron en la casa.

Sango platico un con su padre unos momentos y después se fue a dormir, Ahome hizo lo mismo, ese día fue muy cansado para todos, después de un rato la mansión quedo en silencio, solo se oía la noche.

El viento soplaba aire caliente, ya que era verano, el cielo despejado solo mostraba la luna y las estrellas que iluminaban el mundo. Ahome daba vueltas sobre su cama, el calor no la dejaba dormir, a pesar de que no llevaba puesta mucha ropa se sentía incomoda.

Decidió pararse tomar un baño, pensó que seria mejor ir a nadar un rato ya que el agua de la piscina estaría mas fría que la de su baño, tomo su traje de baño, una toalla y salió de su cuarto, bajo las escaleras y se dirigió a la parte de atrás en donde se encontraba la piscina, se cambio en el baño que estaba ahí y entro al agua.

Mientras tanto en las cuartos de servicio, el calor hacia de las suyas con Sesshoumaru, despertándolo en sudor, era increíble el ojidorado no daba crédito en porque en una casa tan lujosa y con un dueño millonario no había aire acondicionado, era muy extraño.

Mejor dejo de preguntarse y salió al jardín, decidió ir a la piscina a refrescarse un momento, mientras caminaba hacia su objetivo, Sesshoumaru escucho un "splash" que provenía de la piscina, y curioso se acerco para ver quien había tenido la misma idea que el.

El ojidorado se acerco lo suficiente para observar quien estaba en la piscina, pero a la vez escondido para que la otra persona no lo viera, entonces, pudo divisar un figura femenina, muy conocida a su parecer, su curiosidad lo llevo a acercarse mas y así descubrir quien estaba a esa hora en la piscina.

* * *

**Tomodachis, perdon por la tardanza, pero aqui esta el otro capitulo, cada vez se pone mas interesante esta historia, espero y les guste el capitulo, gracias a todas por dejar sus Reviews. Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo, las cosas se estan poniendo que arden.**

**Atte.Nalle-chan.**


	8. La Mirada de un Angel

Capitulo VI

**LA MIRADA DE UN ANGEL**

* * *

.

Sesshoumaru se acercaba cada vez mas, tanto como su curiosidad y un deseo oculto lo iba guiando poco a poco.

Desde su distancia, el ojidorado solo podía ver la espalda blanca de la joven, notaba con claridad como las gotas de agua se deslizaban desde su nuca hasta perderse en el inicio de sus bien formados glúteos.

La pelinegra traía puesto un traje de baño color negro de una sola pieza, pero este llevaba tres escotes, uno grande en su espalda y dos en los costados que marcaban su bien definida cintura.

Debido a su traje color negro y al agua fría, la piel de Ahome se veía más blanca, daba la sensación de ser tersa y suave, algo irresistible, imposible no tocar.

Ahome entro al agua de un clavado, salió de la alberca y camino hasta ponerse frente a ella, sin sospechar que a su espalda se encontraba un espía que había quedado maravillado con su figura.

Acomodo su cabello mojado en su hombro derecho, dejando que su espalda quedara descubierta en su totalidad, Ahome miro melancólicamente la luna y empezó a tararear una canción, sin percatarse del público que tenía.

Sesshoumaru se encontraba de pie tras una columna que era ocultada por las sombras de la noche, trataba de descifrar quien era la mujer parada frente a esa piscina, la misma que lo tenia hipnotizado.

De repente la figura de la mujer se movió y Sesshoumaru dio un paso atrás, para su buena fortuna, solo se sentó con los pies dentro de la alberca.

Sin darse cuenta Ahome dejo de tararear y comenzó a cantar, de alguna manera la Luna la había puesto sentimental y la única forma en la que ella expresaba sus sentimientos era cantando.

Desde pequeña escuchaba a su madre cantar y con el tiempo ella fue adquiriendo esos gustos por la música, con la mirada fija en la luna, Ahome entonaba aquella canción que había compuesto.

Cada vez que te busco

solo encuentro un lugar vació

Cada vez que me encuentro sola

intento oír tu cantar,

y solo escucho el sonido de mis lagrimas

que en silencio me dicen que ya no estas

Cada vez que me miro al espejo

busco tu mirada tibia

pero se ha perdido en la mía que ahora es fría

Y te necesito, esta noche

y te necesito más que a nada

y si me abrazaras fuerte hoy

Me dejaría llevar por ti

Y el error desaparecería y me mirarías

Con tus ojos tan brillantes.

Y de verdad te necesito esta noche,

esta noche y siempre…

La voz de Ahome empezaba a sonar quebrada, las lágrimas querían aparecer en sus ojos, pero ella no permitirá que eso pasara y así que de un salto entro al agua, ahogando ese sentimiento que con fuerza quería apoderarse de sus ojos.

Sesshoumaru estaba como en un trance - esa voz - decía en silencio - tan hermosa, pero cuanto dolor, quien fue capaz de lastimar a ese ángel - se dijo y al momento se sorprendió por sus propias palabras.

Ahome salió a la superficie y coloco sus brazos en el piso de la piscina y en ellos poso su barbilla, mirando de frente hacia donde se encontraba su espía sin notar su presencia.

Sesshoumaru seguía observando no se iría sin saber quien era ese ángel, ya no podía llamarla de otro modo, enfoco su mirada tratando de ver atreves de la obscuridad de la noche que era iluminada por la luna.

Su ojos se abrieron de golpe, su respiración ceso, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, era ella, era su ángel, ahora que la tenia frente a frente había descubierto que era Ahome, pero aun mas sorprendido quedo cuando noto algo muy diferente.

- su mirada, no es la misma pero acaso esta… - susurraba el ojidorado.

Tal vez Ahome había podido ahogar e impedir la salida de sus lagrimas, pero sus ojos se negaron a obedecer y se mostraron tal cual eran, en ese momento tan tristes, tan dolidos por una perdida, tan perdidos en su soledad.

La pelinegra seguía hechizada por la luna, no había podido dejar de verla, tal como ella había hechizado a Sesshoumaru.

- Tan brillante pero solo en la oscuridad, tan cálida pero fría a la vez, tan cerca pero tan distante, las estrellas te acompañan pero aun así estas sola, tan falta de amor aunque tengas al mundo a tus pies – le decía Ahome a la Luna, describiendo cada una de sus características, entonces fue interrumpida.

- Exactamente como tu, no crees – dijo Sesshoumaru, no se explicaba que hacia, sin saberlo había salido de las sombras.

- ¿Que? – pregunto Ahome saliendo de sus pensamientos, estaba incrédula ante lo que sucedía.

- No sabia que cantaras – comento el ojidorado

- Y yo no sabia que te gustaba espiar a la gente a media noche – contesto enojada saliendo bruscamente del agua y parándose frente a Sesshoumaru.

- Lo que si me sorprendió fue que no sabia que los ogros cantaran - dijo en tono de burla, para molestar a Ahome.

- ¿Así?, pues te voy a enseñar lo que los ogros sabemos hacer – respondió en el mismo tono.

Repentinamente la pelinegra empujo con fuerza a Sesshoumaru hacia la alberca, pero este se agarro del brazo de ella, haciendo que los dos cayeran al agua.

- Eres un tonto - ahora si se encontraba realmente enojada.

- no, no, no, a mi ni me culpes que tu solita te lo buscaste – le contesto algo divertido por la situación.

- Me acabas de dar la razón- dijo el ojidorado repentinamente, cambiando totalmente su actitud.

- ¿Que? – Pronuncio confundida - ¿De que? – pregunto todavía sin entender.

- Eres tan parecida a la luna – respondió el.

- ¿Como?- ahora estaba más confundida.

- Todo lo que dijiste, fue como si te estuvieras describiendo - empezó a acercarse a Ahome peligrosamente.

La pelinegra al ver que Sesshoumaru se acercaba empezó a retroceder pero casi no le quedaba mucho espacio para moverse.

- Tan brillante pero solo en la oscuridad, tan cálida pero fría a la vez - con cada frase Sesshoumaru se acercaba más a Ahome - Tan cerca pero tan distante, las estrellas te acompañan pero aun así estas sola, tan falta de amor aunque tengas al mundo a tus pies.

Al terminar de decir la última frase Sesshoumaru ya había acorralado a Ahome como un cazador a su presa.

Ahome estaba en shock, Sesshoumaru había cortado todas sus salidas, ahora estaban frente a frente y tan cerca que se podían oír los latidos de cada uno.

- Alguien te había dicho que cantas hermoso, como un ángel- le dijo viéndola a los ojos.

Los ojos de Ahome se abrieron al escuchar las palabras de Sesshoumaru, empezaba a sentirse nerviosa, pero aun así no demostraba algún sentimiento.

- No digas tonterías - bajo su mirada para que el ojidorado no notara su asombro.

- Es la verdad – dijo buscando su mirada y con su mano alzando la barbilla de Ahome.

El toque de la mano de Sesshoumaru con su cuerpo fue como una explosión, era inexplicable como es que con solo un roce provocara tantas emociones en ella.

La pelinegra empezó a temblar, sus piernas estaban a punto de fallarle, su cuerpo empezaba a ceder y sus ojos empezaban a buscar los de el, su boca quería ser poseída.

Sesshoumaru esta tan sorprendido como Ahome, no sabia como diablos había llegado hasta tal punto, pero a un así, el tenerla tan cerca era como un imán que lo envolvía.

Ya no tenia razón poco a poco era poseído por ese calor que sentía ya desde hace un tiempo, quería dejar libre al deseo que se encontraba preso en su interior.

La luna los iluminaba, sus respiraciones se agitaban, sus corazones estaban a mil por hora, sus rostros se atraían uno al otro, sus cuerpos buscan el contacto y el calor del otro, las emociones a flor de piel.

- _No puedo dejar que esto pase, pero al parecer mi cuerpo y mi corazón me lo piden a gritos, no quiero ser lastimada, pero, por que, por que no tengo el control de mi, parece que cada parte de mi ser reacciona a su tacto_- se cuestionaba en sus pensamientos la pelinegra.

- _Es tan hermosa, me atrae, mis manos quieren tocar su piel, mi boca quiere besar cada parte de su cuerpo, mi corazón late demasiado aprisa, parece salir de mi cuerpo, por que me sucede esto, por que no puedo controlar este deseo_ – pensaba Sesshoumaru.

Era imposible detenerse, Ahome y Sesshoumaru estaban tan cerca que sus labios sentían los labios del otro, era como un juego, cada rose, cada aliento contenido, cada mirada, cada caricia los acercaba mas y mas.

- _Pero que estoy haciendo, no puedo permitirme que suceda, aunque es tan lindo, tan varonil, tan, tan…_ – pensaba Ahome, pero fue sacada de sus pensamientos ya que Sesshoumaru se alejo de ella bruscamente.

- Perdóname, no se que me ocurrió - le dijo fríamente el ojidorado mientras iba alejándose de ella, dándole espacio para que pudiera salir.

Ahome aunque sorprendida ya que había esperado lo inevitable, pensó que lo mejor seria alejarse de Sesshoumaru de cualquier manera.

- Yo tampoco se lo que te pasa, pero espero que no vuelva a ocurrir- le dijo enojada y fríamente.

Ahome al ver espacio, salió del agua y se dirigió a su recamara, en el camino sintió como un dolor la consumía, pensó por un instante que aquel sentimiento se debía al rechazo del ojidorado, pero cubrió esa sensación con una mentira.

Por su parte Sesshoumaru se quedo en la piscina, meditaba sobre lo ocurrido, de las sensaciones y sentimientos que había sentido.

- Tuve que hacerlo - se decía - no puedo permitirme esto otra vez - salió del agua y se dirigió a su cuarto a dormir.

Ninguno de los dos podía conciliar el sueño, lo sucedido esta a flor de piel, cada uno pensaba por su parte que debió haber sido un error, que tal vez las personas tenían razón y la luna llena hacia que la gente actuara diferente a lo acostumbrado.

Pero aun así no podían negar lo que sintieron, hundidos en sus pensamientos poco a poco los dos se quedaron profundamente dormidos. Aunque nada seria igual después de ese encuentro.

.

* * *

**Saludos a todos y mil disculpas por la tardanza del capitulo, ya que no paso nada, pero no se deseperen que pronto tendremos accion, jejejeje.**

**Gracias por los Reviews, y espero que les siga gustando la historia, nos vemos en el proximo capotulo y suerte a todas.**

**Atte. Nalle**


	9. Voy a Caer en la Tentacion

**Capitulo VII**

**VOY A CAER EN LA TENTACION**

* * *

Llegaron los cuatro al centro comercial, desde hace una semana el ambiente se sentía algo extraño, se podía decir que algo hostil. Ella y su protector se adelantaron dejando a los otros dos atrás.

- ¿Qué crees que este pasando con ellos?- pregunto susurrando para no ser escuchada por su hermana y su acompañante.

- No tengo la menor idea, todo parece indicar que se han peleado - contesto Miroku de la misma forma.

- No lo creo, parece ser mas que una simple pelea, tengo mis sospechas – Sango paro en una tienda de ropa fingiendo ver algo.

- Pues tal vez tengas razón, vamos, dime que tienes en mente – Miroku vio el rostro que puso Sango, tenia aquella expresión que significaba un plan en proceso.

- Me conoces demasiado bien – rosando la mano de su protector a escondidas – solo haz lo que yo te diga – sonrió por aquel plan que tramo.

En minutos Sango se acerco a Ahome quien veía entretenida varias prendas de vestir, entusiasmada por su hermana, la pelinegra decidió probarse unos vestidos, por su parte Miroku hacia lo que su protegida le había indicado.

- ¿Te pasa algo?- se paro junto a Sesshoumaru

- No – afirmo el ojidorado.

- Esta semana haz estado un poco distraído, como si algo te molestara – Miroku solo esperaba que los comentarios lo hicieran hablar.

- No se de que hablas – ahora estaba mas molesto de que sus emociones fueran tan obvias

- ¿A caso la señorita Ahome y tu han peleado?- debía permanecer serio, como dos hombres hablando del trabajo.

- Nada que no se pueda arreglar, es una niña caprichosa, se le pasara en una o dos semanas, como siempre – se desahogo un poco, debía de admitir que Miroku había demostrado ser un buen amigo en el poco tiempo que llevaban de conocerse.

- Entonces no hay que preocuparse – sonrió por lo bajo, al parecer las sospechas de Sango eran acertadas.

En los vestidores, Sango aprovecho para realizar su parte del plan, así que tomo un vestido y entro al vestidor que se encontraba a un lado del de su hermana.

- ¿Te has peleado con Sesshoumaru verdad?- dijo sin rodeo mientras se probaba aquel vestido.

- No, que te hace creer eso – se miraba en el espejo, la pregunta la había sorprendido, pero su respuesta fue fría.

- Sabes que nunca has podido engañarme, aun con tu pose de mujer de hielo – sonrió, sabia que aquel comentario la haría hablar - ¿estas molesta por algo?

- Bueno – dudo - si estoy molesta, pero no es nada grave, simplemente que odio a aquellas personas que creen poder tener lo que quieren por su apariencia – aquello la molesto mas.

- Te refieres a Sesshoumaru, ¿o por que lo dices? – no había necesidad de explicarlo, todo estaba mas claro que el agua.

- No – dijo inmediatamente – ya se me pasara, me conoces, mejor sigamos viendo mas tiendas – termino de vestirse con su propia ropa.

Ambas salieron de los vestidores, ninguna compro nada ahí, pero el primer objetivo del plan había sido realizado. Miroku regreso alado de su protegida, la informo de lo sucedido con el ojidorado, a partir de ese momento comenzarían la fase dos de su plan.

En su camino a otra tienda de ropa, la situación seguía igual, pero un muy planeado suceso iba a mejorar el plan de Sango. La pelicafe y su protector sonrieron cuando vieron a aquella persona que esperaban acercarse a Ahome.

La pelinegra se había parado repentinamente en un aparador, hipnotizada por un vestido rojo intenso, sin percatarse que alguien se dirigía hacia ella, justo en ese momento el ojidorado fue llamado por Sango.

Sorpresivamente alguien le había cubierto los ojos a Ahome por la espalda, mientras acercaba su boca a su oído.

- ¿Tanto tiempo sin vernos? – susurro pegando su cuerpo al de la pelinegra

Ahome inmediatamente se zafo del agarre y furiosa por lo que hizo ese idiota a quien conocía perfectamente estuvo a punto de abofetearlo, pero algo la detuvo.

- ¡Kouga, querido, ¿Cómo has estado?! – lo abrazo, simplemente no lo había resistido, al ver la mirada que tenia Sesshoumaru después de verlos era algo satisfactorio para ella.

Kouga respondió el abrazo, el como los otros tres espectadores, habían jurado que la pelinegra estuvo a punto de darle una cachetada, pero de pronto cambio su actitud.

- Mi amor, sabia que no podías estar tanto tiempo enojada con migo – tomo a la pelinegra de la cintura y se acerco con el único objetivo de darle un beso.

- Tampoco creas que te he perdonado – lo corto fríamente y se volteo a seguir viendo aquel vestido que le llamo la atención.

- Ese vestido se vería fantástico en ti - Kouga aprovecho y se coloco detrás de la pelinegra rodeando con sus manos su cintura y hablándole al oído.

Sesshoumaru apretaba fuertemente su mandíbula, por alguna extraña razón quería destrozarle la cara aquel sujeto. La veía sonreírle a ese tipo y luego verlo a el, como si estuviera burlándose de el.

Sango y Miroku no podían estar mas que complacidos con aquel encuentro, todo parecía salir al pie de la letra, aunque se acercaba la hora de deshacerse de Kouga.

Ahome no soportaba mas las estupideces de Kouga, pero durante la media hora que había pasado le había encantado la cara que ponía el monigote cuando se acercaba al ojiverde.

Para suerte de todos, Kouga recibió una llamada y tuvo que marcharse de inmediato, no sin antes robarle un beso a la pelinegra, quien lo miro con ganas de matarlo.

- ¿No sabia que Kouga era tu novio? – le pregunto a su hermana mientras entraban a una tienda de ropa interior.

- No lo es – contesto con calma y en voz baja para que no escuchara nadie más.

- Pero te compro ese vestido que tanto te gusto – insistió tomando unas prendas y enseñándoselas a su hermana.

- El se ofreció, además no significa nada – estaba algo distraída - ¿enserio quieres que me ponga eso? – se alarmo al ver lo que su hermana le enseñaba.

- Si, no tiene nada malo, por que no te lo pruebas junto con estos tres mas – Sango le dio unos conjuntos de lencería muy provocativos.

- No quiero, eso no va conmigo – dijo firme y segura.

- Vamos, no seas así, se te verán excelentes – insistió, la ultima parte de su plan dependía de eso.

Ahome se dio por vencida ante la insistencia de su hermana, entro al are de probadores, y tomo uno de ellos, era un pequeño cuarto con espejos por todos lados y una pequeño sillón.

Sango hablo con una de las empleadas y esta le entrego una llave, después tomo aire y se acerco algo agitada hacia donde se encontraban Sesshoumaru y Miroku.

- ¡Sesshoumaru, creo que algo le pasa a Ahome! – su respiración era entrecortada y alarmante.

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto preocupado

- No se, ven rápido – su actuación se merecía el óscar.

Dirigió al ojidorado hacia el probador en donde se encontraba la pelinegra y en el momento que este entro cerro la puerta con aquella llave que le había entregado la empleada.

- ¿Estas segura que esto funcionara? – pregunto preocupado, aunque debía admitirlo esto era divertido.

- Claro que si, ya lo veras – sonrió, estaba segura de los sentimientos de ambos.

Sesshoumaru entro al probador y se quedo impactado por aquella visión, la pelinegra llevaba un conjunto de lencería negro muy sexy, Ahome voltio algo sorprendida por la aparición del ojidorado.

- ¿Qué haces aquí pervertido? – grito, tomando su blusa y tapándose un poco

- Me… yo… - no podía articular alguna palabra, aquella mujer lo dejo sin aliento.

- No te quedes parado ahí, sal de aquí – le ordeno, estaba tan furiosa y no entendía por que.

Sesshoumaru se dio la vuelta y trato de abrir la puerta pero esta parecía estar cerrada con seguro.

- No puedo salir, esta cerrada – le informo dándose nuevamente la vuelta.

- ¿No puedes o no quieres?- pregunto fríamente la pelinegra.

- No te creas tanto, he visto mejores cuerpos que el tuyo – contesto sin importarle nada, lo había ofendido aquel comentario, le había insinuado que entro a propósito.

Ahome no podía creerlo, acaso había dicho que su cuerpo no era nada bonito, ahora mismo le demostraría lo que su cuerpo es capaz de provocar.

- Así que mejores cuerpos que el mío – tiro la blusa a un lado y camino lentamente hacia el ojidorado.

Sesshoumaru trago saliva, la sensualidad de aquella mujer era tan natural, tenia que pensar fríamente si no esto terminaría de la peor manera

- A decir verdad no me inspiras nada – su voz sonaba firme, por lo menos eso no le fallaba en estos momentos.

- ¿nada? – se encontraba frente a el, aquel comentario por parte del ojidorado solo provoco mas el deseo de demostrarle que se equivocaba.

- entonces si me acerco así, ¿no sientes nada? – la pelinegra se pego totalmente al cuerpo de Sesshoumaru.

Su cuerpo tembló al sentirla, si ella seguía provocándolo de esa manera perdería el poco control que le quedaba.

- no, nada – siguió frio y sin expresión alguna.

- y si hago esto, ¿tampoco? – se dio la vuelta pegando su espalda al pecho del ojidorado.

Ahora si, esto era caso perdido, si ella quería jugar, le enseñaría quien era el rey de los juegos.

- No te esfuerces, simplemente no siento nada – el herirla en el orgullo seria mas que suficiente.

Ahome no sabia que hacer, tal vez era verdad y no le provocaba nada, pero no se rendiría tan fácilmente.

- tampoco sientes nada si hago esto- lo tomo de los hombros y lo sentó en aquel sillón, sin pensarlo dos veces se subió sobre el.

Sin resistirlo mas, el ojidorado había puesto sus manos en la cintura desnuda de ella, esto provoco que ambos cuerpos temblaran, la razón y la cordura habían salido por esa puerta, el deseo había tomado poder y control total de la situación.

Ahome empezó a moverse sobre el ojidorado, lento, sensual, provocando todo tipo de sensaciones, por su parte Sesshoumaru acariciaba de arriba abajo las cintura y las piernas de la joven.

Era inevitable, si seguían así las cosas tomarían otro rumbo, de pronto Ahome dejo de moverse y se acerco al oído de Sesshoumaru.

- Si no te inspiro nada y no provoco nada en ti, por que no puedes dejar de tocarme – se alejo de ojidorado con una sonrisa sarcástica y de triunfo.

Sesshoumaru se paro bruscamente del sillón y acorralo a la pelinegra contra la pared, borrando instantáneamente su sonrisa.

- Si me lo dan en bandeja de plata tengo que aprovechar ¿no crees? – no pudo controlarse, ella había ganado y no lo acepto como buen perdedor, simplemente no pudo detener aquellas palabras que salieron de su boca.

- Quítate – lo empujo furiosa – lárgate, vete, sal de aquí – le grito, aquellas palabras la hirieron profundamente, pero no le demostraría el daño.

- Yo… no quise – trato de remedirá la situación pero ya era demasiado tarde.

- Que te vayas, tu presencia me enferma, solo espero con ansias que Inuyasha se reponga para no verte nunca mas – dijo seria y fría, aunque por dentro quisiera morirse.

Sesshoumaru guardo silencio, afortunadamente para ambos, al intentar abrir la puerta esta ya no se encontraba con seguro y el ojidorado salió rápidamente del probador.

En el trayecto de nuevo a la mansión Sango no podía creer como su plan había sido un total fracaso, su instinto nunca le fallaba, ahora en vez de acercarlos parecía haberlos puestos más distantes.

Al llegar cada quien tomo su camino, Ahome decidió ir a hacer ejercicio, tenia que desquitar aquellos sentimientos en algún lugar, por su parte Sesshoumaru se quedo en su cuarto.

A la hora de la cena, se encontraban todos en la mesa, para sorpresa de los demás hasta Kagura estaba ahí, últimamente Kagura se encontraba más en la casa que de costumbre.

- ¿Y este verano no piensan ir a su acostumbrado campamento en la playa? – pregunto el Sr. Higurashi, ya que no las había oído hacer planes.

- Si, claro, eso no puede faltar, ya es una tradición – contesto Sango sonriendo, tal ves esta seria otra oportunidad para un nuevo plan.

- ¿Cuándo nos vamos? – esta pregunto hizo que Sango y Ahome voltearan a verla confundidas.

- O que, no quieren que yo vaya – se hizo la victima enfrente de su papa, sabiendo que ninguna de las dos se negaría.

- No claro que no, simplemente tu repentino interés por ir nos sorprendió, nunca quisiste ir con nosotras – contesto Ahome seria, a ella no le importaba si su padre estaba ahí, siempre hablaba con la verdad.

- Bueno, pero ahora si quiero ir, así que avísenme con tiempo para poder arreglar mis cosas – termino su cena y se retiro de la mesa.

Ahome y Sango terminaron de cenar con su padre y se pusieron de acuerdo para su acostumbrado campamento. La pelinegra sabia perfectamente que su hermana Kagura se traía algo entre manos y lo iba a descubrir.

Tan pronto como comenzó la semana ya llegaba a su fin, las cosas cada vez estaban peor entre Ahome y Sesshoumaru, la agresividad entre ellos era insoportable.

Los intentos de Sango y Miroku por remediar las cosas no salían nada bien, así que desistieron pronto.

El fin de semana termino, y una nueva semana estaba por dar inicio, aunque todos sabían lo que ese inicio de semana significaba, todos a excepción del ojidorado.

* * *

**Uff!!, por fin, no me manten, si no ya no habra historia, jejeje. Siento mucho aberme tardado, pero las obligaciones no me dejaban continuar, pero las deje por subir el capitulo. **

**Me encantan sus comentarios, espero no se olviden de dejame uno. Gracias a todos aquellos que leen esta humilde historia, nos vemos ahora mas pronto que nunca. **

**Atte. Nalle **


	10. Tu Carcel o Mi Libertad, 1ª Parte

**Capitulo VIII**

**TU CARCEL O MI LIBERTAD**

**(Primera parte)**

.

* * *

.

Era lunes por la mañana, gracias a Dios que se encontraba en vacaciones si no tendría que levantarse de esa cama tan cómoda y arreglarse para ir a la escuela, con ese pensamiento volvió a acomodarse y nuevamente durmió.

Ahome seguía debajo de las sabanas de su cama, pero de repente alguien entro a interrumpir su paz.

- ¡Ahome, Ahome, ya levántate! - decía sango mientras movía de un lado a otro a su hermana - 5 minutitos mas – gimió la pelinegra dando vueltas en su cama.

- Ándale no seas floja Ahome, además hoy tenemos muchas cosas que hacer, acuérdate que día es hoy - le suplicaba a su hermana para que se levantara.

- Si ya se, ya se - abriendo los ojos con pereza, se levanto con pesadez de su cama y se dirigió al baño, mientras, Sango colocaba ropa en la cama de Ahome, se la había traído de Paris pero sin que esta se diera cuenta ya que era una sorpresa.

La pelinegra se encontraba bajo el agua tibia de la regadera, esta actividad siempre la hacia pensar con claridad, de pronto todos aquellos sucesos que había pasado con el ojidorado la hicieron sonreír.

Recordó la primera vez que lo conoció, las tantas peleas que tuvieron, las situaciones incomodas y subidas de tono que habían vivido, todo eso venían como pequeños flashes a su mente.

Junto con aquellos recuerdos vinieron a ella las palabras de Sango - _"hoy tenemos muchas cosas que hacer, acuérdate que día es hoy"- _Es cierto – se decía para si misma aun debajo del chorro de agua, de pronto la melancolía la invadió.

- _Por que precisamente hoy tenía que ocurrir, por que me hiciste prometerte algo que aun me cuesta cumplir, no sabes el dolor que me causa este día_ – pensaba la pelinegra viéndose fijamente en aquel espejo de cuerpo entero que se encontraba en el baño.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, mas su dueña no las dejaba salir, de pronto aquella mirada de dolor se transformo a una de enojo, detestaba este día mas que nada en el mundo.

- ¡Ahome, ya sal del baño que se nos hace tarde, además tenemos el tiempo en cima, date prisa! – Grito Sango en la puerta del baño, la pelinegra pronto salió de sus pensamientos y se apresuro en salir rápido del baño.

Se sorprendió tanto cuando vio toda aquella ropa en su cama, se veía a simple vista que era ropa muy fina y bonita.

Ahome se guardo aquellos sentimientos con su mejor disfraz "la frialdad", abrazo a Sango y le dio las gracias por tan maravilloso regalo, escogió de entre toda la ropa algo para ponerse ese día, se decidió por un pantalón negro con bordados de sakuras rojas, una blusa roja descubierta de un hombro y una chaqueta color negra de cuero y sus botas.

Mientras terminan de arreglarse ella y Sango, del otro lado de la casa se encontraba Sesshoumaru quien no entendía el alboroto que había, ya que observaba que los sirvientes caminaban de un lado a otro, trayendo o llevando cosas, mientras otros en la cocina preparaban lo que seria un gran banquete.

- Perdonen… - decía mientras veía pasar a los sirvientes y tratando que alguno le explicara por que tanto movimiento - Ni lo intentes, nadie te va a hacer caso, todos están concentrados en el evento de esta noche – le comento Miroku situándose al lado del ojidorado.

- ¿Cómo? - volteando a ver a Miroku quien de la nada apareció sorpresivamente- ¿Qué evento?, ¿Qué pasara esta noche?, ¿Por qué nadie me dijo?- hizo demasiadas preguntas al no entender por completo que sucedía, quería enterarse ahora mismo de que es lo que no sabia.

Miroku echo a reír - no tiene caso que te diga, tu mismo lo veras – le dijo dejándolo aun mas con la duda y la incertidumbre, la verdad que dejarlo con la intriga seria mas divertido.

El seductor chico se dio la vuelta dejando al ojidorado realmente perdido en sus pensamientos y tratando de averiguar lo que pasaba, solo un par de preguntas pasaban por la mente de Sesshoumaru, ¿Qué pasara en la noche? Y ¿por que el no estaba enterado?

.

-.-

.

Después de una hora…

- ¿Pero por que debemos salir así? – pregunto la peli café quien era jalada del brazo por Ahome.

La pelinegra la silencio con un dedo - no levantes la voz – le susurro - no ves que puede oírnos - caminaba despacio y de puntitas.

- ¿Quien? – pregunto siguiendo el juego de Ahome y hablando en susurro también – Pues quien mas, Sesshoumaru, ese tonto quiere tenerme encerrada todo el tiempo y parece mas bien mi perro guardián, no se despega de mi, ni para ir al baño - se detiene la pelinegra detrás de las escaleras.

- ¡Hay Ahome tú siempre exagerando, además ya le dije a Miroku que nos esperara afuera en la cochera, así que pues de todos modos tendremos guardaespaldas – le confeso, por lo que entendía de la actitud de Ahome, esta no quería tener guardaespaldas.

- Si, pero Miroku es diferente, a Miroku lo podemos mandar a comprar chicles y escaparnos, pero Sesshoumaru no cae tan fácilmente, y mira hermanita que lo he intentado y siempre me encuentra, no se como, pero me encuentra – decía recordando aquellas veces que según ella había salido de la casa sin Sesshoumaru y en algún momento este aparecía de la nada.

Sango rio en voz baja - Ya te extrañaba hermanita – le confeso al recordar que la vida junto con Ahome no es nada simple y ordinaria - ¿Te ríes de mi, o te ríes conmigo? – dijo cerrando un poco los ojos irónicamente.

- Bueno no importa – volteando a ambos lados, al no ver a nadie tomo la mano de Sango - ahora si, es nuestra oportunidad - jalo a su hermana y corrieron hasta la puerta que da a la cochera.

- ¡Uf, creo que ahora si me libre del perro guardián! - cerrando la puerta de la cochera tras de ella - ¿Se puede saber a donde crees que vas, y quien es el perro Guardián? – pregunto alguien en un tono serio pero de triunfo.

Ahome pego un brinco y se dio la vuelta, solo para darse cuenta que Sesshoumaru estaba detrás de ella y como siempre no sabia como es que el sabia en donde y cuando ella iba a estar.

- ¡No puede ser, que no tienes otras cosas mejores que hacer, que el de estarme torturando con tu presencia! – se acerco al ojidorado un poco exasperada por aquella situación.

- No - dijo fríamente Sesshoumaru - además el torturarte me causa placer – continuo mientras se acercaba peligrosamente al rostro de Ahome, pero esta se dio la vuelta y camino hasta donde se encontraba Miroku esperando.

Sango sonrió, ya que se dio cuenta que estos dos no podrían esconder sus sentimientos por mucho tiempo.

- Bien señorita, ¿que auto quiere llevar hoy? – Pregunto cortésmente Miroku a Ahome - No se, mejor escógelo tu Sango – dijo pensándolo por un momento y no decidirse por alguno.

Sango se acerco a su herma y le susurro - No, no, no, nada eso, hoy es un día especial para ti y tú debes ser consentida, así que tú serás quien elija, ¿de acuerdo? – termino de decirle guiñándole un ojo.

Sesshoumaru estaba tan extrañado, pero aun así no entendía nada del comportamiento que todos tenían con Ahome.

- De acuerdo – decía con resignación y sin muchos ánimos - hoy llevaremos - apuntando con el dedo - El convertible negro – decidió.

- Perfecto – sonrió Miroku - Todos adentro, que ya no tenemos mucho tiempo – anuncio Sango subiendo al convertible en el asiento del conductor.

Todos tomaron sus lugares, Ahome alado de su hermana, los dos guardaespaldas en la parte de atrás.

Pronto llegaron al centro comercial y las chicas se dirigieron a las tiendas de zapatos, de ropa, en fin anduvieron por muchos lados, ambos guardaespaldas simplemente las observaban ir de aquí para allá, hasta que decidieron tomar un descanso y fueron a la cafetería mas grande del centro comercial.

- Pues a mi parecer ya tengo lo suficiente, así que por mi parte yo ya no comprare mas – dio un respiro fuerte - ¿y tu sango? – pregunto a su hermana quien aun no llevaba muchas compras.

- No pues yo también creo que con esto me quedo.

Esta vez el ojidorado no pudo contener aquel comentario que llevaba tiempo rondando su mente- ¡Por fin, ya era hora! - protesto.

- otra vez, ya te dije miles de veces que si no pedimos tu opinión, no tienes por que dárnosla - lo dijo en tono de enojada. Ya se había cansado, últimamente se empeñaba en molestar a cuanta hora quería.

- Ya basta chicos, han estado peleando desde que salimos de la casa, así que creo que Miroku y yo nos merecemos unos minutos de paz, ¿no lo creen? – comento Sango por la actitud de niños pequeños que tenían esos dos.

- Esta bien – dijeron los dos resignados y volteando cada uno por su lado.

Cerca del lugar, se podía ver a un muchacho de ojos de color azul como el mar y sonrisa coqueta, quien reconoció a Ahome y su hermana Sango, tan rápido como las vio, este comenzó a acercarse.

Por la posición en la que estaban Ahome se encontraba a espaldas del desconocido, así que no lo veía venir al igual que Sango, los únicos que podían ver lo que pasaba era Sesshoumaru y Miroku.

Tan pronto el ojidorado se dio cuenta de las intenciones de ese idiota que por desgracia había conocido unas semanas atrás, intento detenerlo pero Miroku se lo impidió, y con la cabeza le dio a entender que no hiciera nada, Sesshoumaru no entendía, pero no pudo evitar que aquel chico se acercara a Ahome ya que era demasiado tarde.

El chico le tapo los ojos a Ahome, haciendo que esta brincara del susto, pero al momento reconoció quien era.

- A ver, a ver, adivina ¿quien soy? - dijo el chico susurrando en el oído de la pelinegra con una voz suave y sexy.

Ahome suspiro - Tu nunca cambiaras verdad, Kouga – le contesto, Kouga era el único hombre que conocía que hacia ese tipo de jueguitos, y por desgracia ella había tenido que ver con el.

- No – negó ante el comentario de Ahome mientras le descubría los ojos - Y dime mi amor me extrañaste - dándole un beso a la pelinegra entre la mejilla y sus labios.

Ahome miro de reojo a Sesshoumaru y como lo sospecho, este estaba que echaba chispas, así que decidió molestarlo un rato, y decidió seguirle el juego a Kouga, igual que la otra vez.

- No sabes cuanto - acercándose más a Kouga, pero para su desgracia, esta vez el ojiazul no se mostraba tan interesado como la otra vez - Veo que la hermosa Sango te acompaña, siempre eh dicho que las mujeres de la familia Higurashi son todas unas diosas – comento, sin darse cuenta de que sus palabras habían causado una ola de celos en cierto guardaespaldas.

- Gracias por el cumplido, aunque no creo que ese fuera para mi – comento Sango nerviosa mirando a Ahome, quien se había dado cuenta de los ojos fulminantes de Miroku.

Después de un rato, Ahome seguía platicando con Kouga, ella se encontraba lo mas cerca que podía de el, Sango se dio cuenta de lo que tramaba su hermana y luego voltio a ver a Sesshoumaru, este se veía con cara de pocos amigos.

El ojidorado no podía contenerse, desde que ese tal Kouga llego, ha sentido una sensación de enojo, con ganas de querer golpear a ese imbécil que estaba con su protegida.

Miroku se acerco a su amigo - Si sigues así todos se darán cuenta que estas celoso - le decía en voz baja - Pero que dices, celoso yo, nunca, no tengo por que estar celoso – se defendió, según el, Miroku solo dijo una tontería.

- Aja, pues si no estas celoso por que estas apretando tus puños como con ganas de pegarle al tarado que tienes enfrente – dijo divertido, en cambio Sesshoumaru esta sorprendido, no se había dado cuenta que todo lo que hacia delataba su estado celoso y compulsivo de asesinar al imbécil que estaba con Ahome.

Por su parte Ahome se divertía viendo como Sesshoumaru se enojaba más y mas. Sesshoumaru no aguantaba su curiosidad al ver como se paraban Ahome y ese tonto.

-Sango espérame aquí no tardo – le dijo la pelinegra a su hermana quien la miraba extrañada - ¿Pero a donde vas? – pregunto.

- Kouga quiere comprarme algo, no me tardo de veras - lo decía como si de verdad le interesara irse con Kouga, las clases de actuación que tomaba en la universidad estaban dando sus frutos.

En segundos Ahome y Kouga caminaban rumbo una tienda de ropa, pero ojiazul detuvo su caminar al darse cuenta que Sesshoumaru los iba siguiendo.

- No es necesario que vengas, Ahome esta más que protegida a mi lado – le dijo con orgullo y dignidad – Ja – fue lo que contesto el ojidorado, ignorando totalmente las palabras de aquel pelele.

- Esta bien Kouga, déjalo, solo hace su trabajo - Ahome solo dijo esto por que tenia la intención de seguir molestando a Sesshoumaru.

Ahome se detuvo a ver una chaqueta de mezclilla decorada a la cual ya le había puesto el ojo, simplemente que no se la compro por que ya llevaba bastante ropa, pero esto le dio la escusa perfecta para hacer rabiar a su protector.

Kouga al ver el interés de la chica por la vestimenta, le dijo que se la probara, de esta manera ayudo a Ahome a quitarse la chaqueta de cuero que ella traía, este se quedo embobado al ver a la pelinegra con una blusa que dejaba al descubierto uno de sus hombros, siempre le había gustado que Ahome vistiera sexy y de alguna manera le gustaba aprovecharse de eso para hacer de la suyas.

Mientras Ahome descolgaba la chaqueta de mezclilla, Kouga aprovecho y acaricio la piel descubierta de la pelinegra, haciendo círculos con su dedo en todo el hombro y parte de la espalda de Ahome, esta se molesto pero descubrió que no era la única, ya que voltio a ver a Sesshoumaru y este estaba a punto de irse encima de Kouga para matarlo, Ahome hizo un movimiento rápido y se coloco la chaqueta y le dijo a Kouga que se la comprara.

Después de todo lo sucedido, Ahome y Kouga regresaron a la cafetería, se despidieron y todos se dirigieron al convertible, ya en camino a la mansión, se podía percibir como la pelinegra estaba rodeada de un aura de victoria, en cambio Sesshoumaru traía una cara de buldog, Sango y Miroku se divertían por la actitud del ojidorado.

Todos llegaron a la casa y cada quien se dedico a sus actividades, Ahome y Sango se preparaban para el evento de esa noche, mientras que Miroku y Sesshoumaru estaban en sus respectivos cuartos.

.

-.-

.

Se preguntaba como era posible ya habían pasado dos horas de lo ocurrido y el seguía con las ganas de asesinar al tarado de Kouga, esto se estaba saliendo de su control, fue sacado de sus pensamientos por los golpes en su puerta.

- Adelante esta abierto – se levanto de la cama en la que se encontraba – Disculpe joven, me mando el señor Higurashi – entro uno de los tantos sirvientes de la casa - dice que por favor use este traje hoy en la noche – dijo dándole un traje negro, muy fino.

- ¿Pero esto para que? - pregunto perplejo al ver aquel vestuario, pero no recibió respuesta ya que el sirviente se había ido.

.

-.-

.

Llego la noche y con ella cientos de personas quienes estaban invitadas al evento que se celebraba en esa fecha cada año, muchas caras conocidas, otras nuevas, había personas con buenas intenciones y otras con las peores del mundo, suspiro al ver por su ventana a tanta gente que llegaba a su casa.

- No quiero – dijo firme y segura en voz alta – No me obligaras – se lo dijo fríamente viéndola a los ojos.

.

* * *

**U.U uff! Al fin me dejaron tiempo libre, aqui esta la continuacion y les recuerdo que esta es la primera parte, es que me salio larguisimo el capitulo y tuve que cortarle un poco... **

**Gracias por todos su mensajes tan animadores, creanme que me asi si continuo con la historia, y como siempre espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado. **

**Nos estamos biendo... Saludos a todos.**

**Atte. Nalle**


	11. Tu Carcel o Mi Libertad, 2ª Parte

**Capitulo VIII**

**TU CARCEL O MI LIBERTAD**

**(Segunda parte)**

.

* * *

.

Ya la noche se encontraba en su esplendor, era justa la hora para que la familia Higurashi hiciera su aparición, la mayoría de los invitados habían llegado.

Los sirvientes corrían de un lado a otro atendiendo a todos en la casa, en cambio los guardaespaldas estaban listos para cualquier situación, todos ellos lucían un traje negro muy elegante, acorde a la ocasión, pero, solo uno de ellos destaca de entre todos, Sesshoumaru, quien seguía sin entender que sucedía.

Uno de los sirvientes llego a donde se encontraba el grupo de guardaespaldas y les aviso que el señor Higurashi los esperaba en su despacho.

.

-.-

.

En el despacho…

- Bueno muchachos, creo que la mayoría sabe que hacer, espero su mejor esfuerzo, ya saben como comportase y espero que sean discretos, pueden retirarse – concluyo el señor Higurashi, viendo salir a los guardaespaldas – Touya y Sesshoumaru ustedes quédense por favor - los detuvo.

Ambos guardaespaldas tomaron asiento frente al Sr. Higurashi, este comenzó explicándoles los motivos de la fiesta, les dijo que hoy celebraban el cumpleaños de Ahome, pero aparte también había otro asunto familiar.

La sorpresa expresada por parte de Sesshoumaru provoco una pequeña risa en el padre de Ahome, continuo diciéndoles que a su hija no le agrada la idea de que se celebre esta fecha y que cada año se ha encargado de terminarla sin haberla comenzado, así que el Sr. Higurashi les pidió que fueran discretos y que mantuvieran siempre la imagen impecable de la familia.

- Bueno jóvenes creo que si todo quedo claro se pueden retirar – se puso de pie para despedirlos.

Ambos protectores se levantaron y caminaron hacia la puerta, pero justo antes de que salir fueron interrumpidos – Sesshoumaru, espera, necesito pedirte un favor – comento en un tono muy serio.

Al quedarse solos en la habitación, el Sr. Higurashi camino hasta quedar frente a frente con Sesshoumaru – ¿en que puedo ayudarlo? – pregunto curioso, estaba algo desconcertado por la actitud del señor - pues necesito hoy de tu especial personalidad – respondió el Sr. Higurashi cambiando su rostro a uno de astucia.

- ¿Como dice? - confundido por el comentario - Si, si, mira yo he visto que sabes controlar muy bien los desplantes de mi Ahome, y pues necesito que hoy no te despegues de ella – comento el padre de la pelinegra dejando aun mas al guardaespaldas

- digo, tal vez, no se y con tu ayuda, esta fiesta pueda durar mas de una hora, ya que los años pasados Ahome siempre termina corriendo a los invitados en cuanto llegan, así que espero contar contigo – le suplico a Sesshoumaru.

- Si esta bien – le respondió aun sin entender a la perfección - Bueno entonces creo que esta fiesta depende de ti, espero que no sea mucha presión – dijo divertido el Sr. Higurashi.

- No claro que no – se encontraba muy nervioso - Con su permiso, me retiro- dijo Sesshoumaru saliendo del despacho.

El Sr. Higurashi volvió a quedarse solo en el despacho, se sentó de nuevo en su silla y tomo de su escritorio un portarretratos, lo miro fijamente con aquellos ojos llenos de amor - Mí querida Sakura – suspiro - dame fuerzas para seguir con esto – acurruco el retrato de su esposa en su regazo.

.

-.-

.

En el cuarto de Ahome…

- No, no, Ahome – dijo Sango desanimada al verla.

- Pero que tiene de malo – contesto mirándose en el espejo.

Sango tomo asiento en un pequeño baúl situado al pie de la cama de su hermana – Quedamos que te ibas a poner el vestido rojo, el que compramos hace unos momentos en el centro comercial – le recordó.

- Si lo se pero este me gusta mas – dijo sin darle importancia a las palabras de su hermana - a demás, me parece que este vestido va de acuerdo a la ocasión - entristeció un poco su mirada al decir esto - ¿No crees? – se volvió preguntándole a Sango con su mirada tan características.

- Nunca podrás cumplir esa promesa, ¿verdad? - se acerca a Ahome y la toma de las manos - ¡No entiendo esa estúpida promesa! – la pelinegra se soltó con violencia de las manos de Sango - es algo imposible de cumplir – dijo dándose la vuelta.

- Ahome – la llamo con paciencia y ternura - tu sabes que no fue nuestra decisión y que si ella lo quiso así debemos respetarla - le dijo calmadamente.

- Esta bien – se resigno la pelinegra, no quería pelear con Sango - no diré mas, pero sigo pensando igual – nunca daba su brazo a torcer.

- Bueno entonces será mejor que salgamos, ya nos estarán esperando - dijo colocándose un poco de brillo en los labios, sabiendo de antemano que luchar con su hermana era saber que nunca ganaría.

En ese momento tocaron la puerta de la habitación y la pelinegra la abrió de golpe encontrándose frente a frente con Sesshoumaru.

El ojidorado se quedo con la boca abierta cuando la vio, Ahome llevaba puesto un vestido negro, sencillo, con solamente dos tiras en los hombros sosteniendo todo el vestido, y en la parte de atrás un escote que deja a cualquiera deseando ver mas, ya que el escote estaba en forma de una "U" grande que terminaba en sus caderas, el vestido era largo, ajustado de la cintura, y unas zapatillas negras.

- ¿Y ahora que? – pregunto sacando a Sesshoumaru del trance en que lo había dejado.

- Tu Padre las esta esperando - dijo recuperando el aliento que había perdido segundos atrás.

- Ves te lo dije – interrumpió Sango pasando por la puerta, dejando a Ahome y a Sesshoumaru atrás.

Miroku quien también estaba ahí no pudo resistirse y le hizo un comentario a Sango ya que también se veía hermosa, por algo ella y Ahome eran hermanas, de antemano se sabia que la belleza era de familia.

- Te ves hermosa esta noche – le repetía a Sango muy de cerca, quien le respondía con un "Gracias" y un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Ahome quien salió detrás de Sango noto lo que pasa con su hermana y su protector. De lo que no se percato fue que en cuanto le dio la espalda a Sesshoumaru, este casi pierde la razón al ver el tremendo escote que llevaba en su espalda.

Tan de repente Sesshoumaru comenzó a pensar en lo hermosa que era Ahome y en todas las sensaciones que le provocaba tenerla tan cerca, pero como siempre fue interrumpido por las palabras del sabio de Miroku.

- Señorita Ahome, vaya que me ha dejado impactado con ese vestido – comenzó a decirle a la pelinegra quien iba situada delante de ellos junto con Sango- mucho mas con ese tremendo escote que le llega hasta… - No pudo terminar la frase ya que las miradas de dos personas estaban sobre de el, sintió que si aquellos ojos hubieran sido puñales ya estaría tres metros bajo tierra.

Ahome noto como su hermana Sango miro con ojos de asesina a Miroku, esto hizo que sus sospechas fueran comprobadas.

- Aja, ya te descubrí - le dijo en susurro a Sango

- ¿De que hablas? - pregunto algo confundida.

- No te hagas la desentendida - le decía mientras bajaban las escaleras.

- No entiendo de que hablas – seguía sin entender nada.

Ahome dejo los rodeos y fue directo al grano - ¿Desde cuando estas enamorada de Miroku? - observo con atención la reacción de su hermana.

Sango palideció ante la pregunta, como era posible que Ahome se haya dado cuenta tan pronto, que acaso era tan obvia, se quedo sin palabras, sabia perfectamente que era pésima mintiendo y mucho mas si el interrogatorio era dirigido por su hermana.

- Pero que imaginación tienes, de donde sacas eso – se encontraba muy nerviosa.

Ahome emitió una pequeña risa burlona - a mi no me engañas Sanguito, fue en Paris, ¿verdad? – dijo casi segura de sus sospechas.

- Si – suspiro resignada, nunca iba a poder ocultarle tal cosa a su hermana.

- Tenemos que hablar de esto Sango – respondió Ahome muy seria.

Estas palabras provocaron temor en Sango, acaso su hermana estaba molesta, tal ves la regañaría, le gritaría, le prohibiría esa relación, aunque Sango era mayor que Ahome, el carácter de la pelinegra la hacia temblar de miedo, pero su temor fue disipado cuando oyó lo ultimo que le dijo a su hermana antes de alejarse de ella.

- Me tienes que contar todo, con lujos de detalle, me alegro por ti Sango – la miro con sinceridad.

- Si, claro – contesto mas tranquila, y viendo como su hermana era jalada por su padre.

- Atención, atención, - dijo el Sr. Higurashi captando las miradas de todos los invitados presentes – Por favor, démosle un fuerte aplauso y levantemos nuestras copas en gran celebración por el cumpleaños de mi hermosa hija Ahome – grito y volteo a un lado en donde se encontraba Ahome.

A pesar de que la pelinegra se encontraba ahí, no mostraba expresión alguna, el brindis paso rápido y las felicitaciones no se hicieron esperar, entonces Ahome fue alejada de toda la gente a la que ella detestaba por un apuesto muchacho, claro que la pelinegra no estaba sola pues Sesshoumaru a pesar de su distancia no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

- Kouga, por que no me sorprende verte aquí - le dijo fríamente a quien la aparto de todas es "bola de hipócritas" como los llamaba.

- De ninguna manera me perdería tu cumpleaños preciosa – la tomo del mentón, pero Ahome ladeo su cabeza ya que había adivinado las intensiones de Kouga de querer besarla.

Justo al mismo tiempo la pelinegra observo que un par de ojos color ámbar la miraban con furor y ella sonrió maliciosamente diciéndose así misma que hoy se divertiría mucho molestando a Sesshoumaru, no sabia por que pero quería verlos rabiar.

- Te ves hermosa con ese vestido – el ojiazul le lanzo una mirada lasciva.

- Ah si, te gusta – contesto fingiendo interés y dándose una vuelta, para que pudiera ver mejor el vestido Kouga.

Sesshoumaru quien al verla modelarle al estúpido ese, no resistió más y se dirigió hacia ella, pero fue interrumpido por Kagura, quien lo tomo del brazo y lo jalo hacia ella.

- ¿A donde con tanta prisa? - le pregunto sínicamente, ya que sabia perfectamente a donde se dirigía y con que intensiones.

- Perdone señorita pero intento cumplir con mi trabajo – respondió serio.

- No te preocupes por Ahome, esta en buenas manos – dijo acercándose mas de lo usual a Sesshoumaru - quien mejor para cuidarla si no su novio - le susurro al oído, soltando su veneno y con las mas bajas de las intensiones.

Sesshoumaru se quedo atónito, no podía creer las palabras de Kagura, así que todo este tiempo el estúpido ese era el noviecito de Ahome, ahora entendía por que se dejaba tocas por el, por que se dejaba besar, que ciego había sido.

- Por que no te quedas conmigo - le decía mientras se pegaba más al cuerpo del ojidorado.

Sesshoumaru noto desde lejos como Ahome lo miraba con enojo, hasta podía decirse que con celos, entonces se le ocurrió que tal vez seria buena idea darle una cucharada de su propia medicina, así que se dispuso seguirle el juego a Kagura.

- No es mala idea - le contesto a Kagura sorprendiéndola, en un instante la tomo de la cintura y la acerco mas a el, aun así, miraba de reojo las reacciones de Ahome.

Por su parte Ahome hacia lo mismo, se pegaba mas a Kouga, le decía cosas al oído siempre observando la reacción por parte de Sesshoumaru, se podría decir que aquella fiesta se había convertido en el campo de batalla.

Pero todo el mundo sabe que lo que empieza mal, termina mal, y como un presagio, Kagura tomo desprevenido a Sesshoumaru y le planto tremendo beso.

La pelinegra no supo por que, pero eso la molesto mucho, verlo besándose con Kagura la enfureció, mas de la cuenta, sus ojos veían repetirse la vieja historia que vivió has un tiempo atrás.

No pudo soportarlo mas, Ahome se separo con fuerza de Kouga y subió las escaleras, entro furiosa a su habitación azotando detrás de ella la puerta.

- No lo puedo creer, es un estúpido - haciendo un coraje de niña chiquita.

Sesshoumaru se separo de Kagura al instante y se dio cuenta de que Ahome ya no estaba con Kouga, la busco con la mirada por todo el lugar y solo la pudo ver subiendo las escaleras muy rápido, se movió de prisa para alcanzarla, cuando llego a su cuarto, la escucho haciendo un berrinche.

.

.

* * *

**Buenas buenas... aqui ando poniendo la conti, gracias por sus mensajitos me animana para continuar, espero les agrade y lo que sigue esta candente asi que no se lo pierdan...**

**Saludos a todos.**

**Atte. Nalle.**


	12. Tu Carcel o Mi Libertad, 3ª Parte

**Advertencia: Este capitulo continen ¡LEMON!, lease bajo su propio riesgo.**

* * *

**Capitulo VIII**

**TU CARCEL O MI LIBERTAD**

**(Tercera parte)**

* * *

.

Sesshoumaru toco la puerta del cuarto de Ahome, esta al escuchar la puerta se exalto.

- ¿Puedo pasar? - pregunto sabiendo la respuesta, no seria tan fácil como parecía.

La pelinegra al escuchar la voz de Sesshoumaru se puso mas furiosa que antes, no sabia por que estaba tan enojada, acaso parecían ser ¿celos?, no, eso era imposible, ella jamás había sentido celos y menos por un engreído como Sesshoumaru.

Caminaba de un lado a otro, no podía evitarlo, se había dado cuenta que efectivamente eran celos, se sentía con ganas de matas a Kagura por lo que hizo.

- Ahome se que estas ahí, ¿puedo pasar?- volvió a preguntar, tal vez con un poco de paciencia e insistencia ella cedería.

- ¡NO! - le grito la pelinegra del otro lado de la puerta, tenia que desquitar su enojo de alguna forma.

Sesshoumaru giro la perilla de la puerta del cuarto de Ahome esperando que esta estuviera cerrada, pero para su fortuna la encontró sin seguro, entonces entro y la vio ahí sentada en un baúl grande y viejo que había al pie de su cama.

Al verlo Ahome maldijo mil veces, ya que por el enojo se le había olvidado ponerle seguro a la puerta.

- ¡NO PUEDES ENTRAR ASÍ A MI CUARTO! - le grito a Sesshoumaru que ya estaba parado frente a ella.

- Si puedo, si creo que estas en peligro puedo hacerlo - le dijo calmadamente, entendiendo la razón por la que Ahome estaba tan molesta.

- Pero no estoy en peligro como puedes ver, así que lárgate y déjame ¡SOLA! – recalcando la ultima palabra, el tenerlo ahí presente solo provocaba mas su enojo.

- La verdad es que no entiendo cual es tu enojo, ¿que te hicieron? - pregunto confundido, como si no supiera nada, aunque en el fondo estaba alegre por la reacción de Ahome.

- ¡NO TENGO NADA QUE TE IMPORTE!, ya te dije que te largues - se molesto mas ante la pregunta de Sesshoumaru, tan sínico y ciego que no podía ver ni entender por que se encontraba tan molesta - no quiero ver a nadie – insistió, tal vez así la dejaría en paz.

- Pero Ahome - dijo sarcásticamente - hoy es un día especial para ti, toda esa gente vino para celebrar tu cumpleaños y tu los dejaras ahí, solo por que alguien te hizo enojar – comento haciéndose el desentendido.

- Ja, Ja, Ja – contesto en tono burlón - esa gente – dijo pausadamente y sintiéndose mas enojada al recordar lo que se estaba celebrando abajo - ¡TODAS ESAS PERSONAS SON UNAS HIPOCRITAS! – alzo la voz finalmente soltando todo su enojo y frustración.

- ¿Por que dices eso? – ahora si estaba confundido por la reacción de Ahome.

La pelinegra suspiro pesadamente - Por que no entiendo, como esas personas se ríen, bromean, bailan, cenan amenamente, celebran este día con tanta felicidad, cuando yo solo siento tristeza cada año al recordar lo que sucedió justamente en esta fecha – soltó con enojo, aquel sentimiento ahogado en impotencia y desesperación.

Sesshoumaru trato de analizar las palabras de Ahome pero no lograba entender - Si es tu cumpleaños, es lógico que quieran celebrártelo – le dijo.

- No, Tú no entiendes - dijo tristemente.

Ahome se alejo de Sesshoumaru y se paro frente a su ventana, levanto la vista hacia el cielo y observo la luna, estaba radiante como el otro día en la piscina, brillaba tanto que te hipnotizaba.

La pelinegra suspiro - No entiendo por que ella tuvo que hacerme prometerle eso - dijo sin moverse de aquel lugar - No entiendo por que tuvo que irse – las lagrimas comenzaron a salir sus ojos, su voz era mas triste y su semblante cambio totalmente.

No comprendía por que, pero sabia que era tiempo de dejar salir todo su dolor, era tiempo de llorar, se sentía en confianza, con seguridad, estando con el, con Sesshoumaru se sentía con el valor suficiente para desahogarse.

El ojidorado solo se limito a escuchar cada palabra que salía de los labios de aquella hermosa mujer, esa que con su indiferencia y coraje le había robado el aliento y más, la misma que ahora veía tan diferente, tan vulnerable, como una niña indefensa frente al mundo, frente al destino tan cruel.

- Mi madre – dudo - ella era tan buena, tan dulce, pero me la quitaron - dijo llorando con un poco de rabia - le arrebataron la vida justo frente a mis ojos – sollozaba ahogándose en su propia voz - y el destino tan irónico quiso que pasara justamente el día de mi cumpleaños – finalizo para dejar salir todo su dolor y tristeza en aquellas lagrimas que durante 5 años habían querido salir de aquellos hermosos ojos color chocolate. Ahome no puedo pronunciar más palabras ya que le era imposible el seguir hablando por las lágrimas.

Sesshoumaru sintió como se le partía el corazón al verla así, y sin pensarlo mas camino hacia ella que se encontraba todavía mirando la luna en su ventana, el ojidorado se coloco tras de ella y entrelazo sus manos con las de Ahome, la pelinegra correspondió las acciones de su protector.

Después los brazos de Sesshoumaru que estaban unidos a los de Ahome, rodearon a la joven mujer, uno rodeo su cintura y el otro atravesaba su pecho y reposaba en su hombro. El ojidorado la apretó contra su cuerpo - Se exactamente como te sientes – le susurro con calma y tristeza - Yo también perdí a mi madre - apretando mas fuerte a Ahome.

La pelinegra abrió sus ojos con sorpresa ante tal confesión, de alguna manera se sintió comprendida y protegida, era un sentimiento que nunca había experimentado. Ahome se soltó de las manos de Sesshoumaru y se dio vuelta en su abrazo, quedo frente a el, lo miro profundamente, las lagrimas habían cesado dejando rastros de su aparición.

- Yo, lo siento – pronuncio con la mirada perdida en los ojos dorados de Sesshoumaru.

- Yo también – respondió limpiando con sus dedos aquellos rastros que habían dejado las lágrimas en los ojos de Ahome.

Ambos se miraron intensamente, todo se volvió tan cálido, parecían perdidos en un mundo en donde solo existían ellos dos, Amor fue la palabra que resonaba en la mente de cada uno de ellos, la tristeza de hace algunos momentos desapareció, fue remplazada por aquel sentimiento mas fuerte, el amor, aquel amor que sentían mutuamente desde el primer día que se conocieron.

Ya no resistieron más, el calor de sus cuerpos, la cercanía de sus rostros, la pasión que despertaba con cada roce de sus manos, cada uno sentía el aliento tibio de sus bocas, y como los imanes que se atraen, se unieron en un beso tan dulce, profundo, sin otro sentimiento mas que amor, puro desde la raíz.

La pelinegra se separo del ojidorado repentinamente – Espera, no podemos, no puedo, yo…yo - dijo balbuceando - no siento nada por ti – exclamo, aunque ella misma sabia que estaba mintiendo.

- Eso es mentira - dijo acercándose a ella y tomándola por la cintura, apretándola fuertemente a su cuerpo – dime, si no sientes nada por mi, por que tiemblas - le dijo con voz ronca y sexy.

Ahome no pudo responder, solo sentía que la vida se le iba en aquel abrazo - Te diré por que – continuo el ojidorado - por que tu cuerpo no puede ocultar lo que tu corazón sientes Ahome – pronuncio mirándola intensamente a los ojos.

- Me gustas mucho, te siento mía – le dijo posesivamente - te sentí mía desde el primer día en que te conocí, y desde ese día no pienso en otra cosa sino en como seria pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado – termino para besarla intensamente.

La pelinegra comprendió las acciones de Sesshoumaru pensando que tal vez tenía razón. Todo lo que había dicho era cierto, su cuerpo temblaba cada de vez que el la tocaba, no podía ocultar de ninguna manera que el también le gustaba y que también pensaba constantemente en como seria la vida junto a el.

Era exactamente lo que ella sentía, todo era verdad, ella se había enamorado y al parecer el también lo estaba de ella, Ahome no pudo pensar mas ya que la pasión crecía constantemente.

La temperatura y la intensidad de los besos era cada vez mas grande, se besaban como si no hubiera un mañana, la pasión era tal que el calor de sus cuerpos se elevo notablemente, Sesshoumaru abrazo con mas fuerza a Ahome mientras exploraba mas aquella boca que desde hace tiempo quería probar y que en efecto era tan dulce y deliciosa como lo había imaginado.

La pelinegra por su parte no se resistió y termino por rendirse a sus sentimiento, fue entonces que coloco sus manos alrededor del cuello de Sesshoumaru y empezó a acariciar su nunca, metiendo sus dedos entre el cabello de quien ahora era su dueño, provocando que el ojidorado se excitara y la tomara de la cintura subiéndola sobre la mesa que se encontraba ahí.

Se encontraba sentada sobre la mesa, rodeando a Sesshoumaru con sus piernas, perdiendo la razón frente a la pasión y el calor que sentía en todo su cuerpo, comenzó a quitarle el saco que llevaba, después empezó a desabotonar su camisa, mientras que el ojidorado por su parte sentía el calor de la espalda desnuda de Ahome en sus manos, la bajo de la mesa y entre besos la dirigió a la cama, antes de llegar a ella se detuvo y se separo de Ahome lentamente.

- Podemos…detenernos ahora…si tu quieres - dijo jadeante, debido a la excitación que sentía.

- Lo se…pero…no quiero…detenerme - respondió con dificultada ya que le costaba mucho trabajo hablar.

Ahome jalo a Sesshoumaru besándolo con ternura, este coloco sus manos en los hombros de ella y deslizo las dos tiras que sostenían al vestido por aquellos hombros blancos y tersos, observo el vestido caer al suelo y lentamente recorrió el cuerpo hermoso de Ahome, un cuerpo que cualquier mujer envidiaría, ella termino de quitarle la camisa y la demás ropa que traía el ojidorado, quedando los dos de igual manera, como Dios los trajo al mundo.

La tomo en sus brazos y la coloco suavemente en la cama, continuando con aquel acto de amor, con el cual sellarían para siempre su amor, y les diría que se pertenecen uno al otro.

Sesshoumaru no aguanto mas e hizo caso a las suplicas de Ahome, tomando su cuerpo, quería sentirla mas cerca, querían ser uno solo, un mismo sentimiento, sus respiraciones se hacían cada ves mas agitadas y los gemidos por parte de los dos no se hicieron esperar , ella le suplicaba excitada que quería ser suya, que quería sentirlo dentro de ella.

El ojidorado no espero más y entro lentamente, entonces encontró algo que lo lleno mas de felicidad, su ángel, su Ahome era pura, el seria el primero en su vida, al igual que ella seria la primera en la de el – Te amo, mi ángel – le dijo tiernamente antes de penetrarla completamente.

- Yo también te amo – respondió mirándolo a los ojos, sintiendo como el entraba fuerte en ella, pequeñas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos, pero pronto se acostumbro a tenerlo dentro y el ritmo de sus caderas se hacían mas rápidas, sus cuerpos empezaban a sentirse plenos, mas excitados, como si estuvieran apunto de estallar y así fue entre besos y caricias los dos llegaron al clímax.

Sus cuerpos temblaron por aquella explosión y sensaciones que los hacia sentirse muy bien, Sesshoumaru se tiro a un lado de Ahome y ella se acurruco en su pecho.

- Feliz cumpleaños, mi ángel - le dijo tiernamente y besando su frente.

- Gracias – le sonrió.

Por primera vez en cinco años, sintió que aquellas palabras no le causaban ningún daño, que este día seria el mejor cumpleaños desde que su madre murió, había encontrado el amor, pero una pregunta paso por su mente, ¿realmente duraría esta felicidad?, pensó que lo mejor seria no pensar en eso y con esto se quedo dormida al igual que Sesshoumaru.

.

.

* * *

**Que tál:**

**Aqui les dejo un intento de LEMON, ¿que tal me salio?, acepto sugerencias para mejorar, jejeje... en fin, espero no haber decepcionado a alguno, pero sigo mejorando. Ahora si no tade casi mucho, nos vemos en el proximo que tambien sera pronto...**

**Saludos a todos**


	13. Mi Felicidad

**Capitulo IX**

**MI FELICIDAD**

* * *

.

.

Abajo en la fiesta:

Kagura aun no creía lo que veía, Sesshoumaru la había dejado ahí parada para ir detrás de Ahome, con el mismo impulso, busco a Kouga y se apartaron un poco de los invitados.

- ¡Eres un idiota, se supone que tenias que besar a mi hermana y en vez de eso la dejaste ir! – se encontraba muy molesta por la situación.

- Lo se pero que querías que hiciera que la forzara – dijo irónico - sabes que con Ahome no se juega – le explicaba a la mayor de las Higurashi, su experiencia con la propia Ahome Higurashi le hacia saber cuando no debía forzar la situación.

- A demás, no entiendo por que hicimos eso – expreso algo confundido por el plan que Kagura le había dicho – El es solo un guardaespaldas, no entiendo por que quieres Ahome te vea besándote con el – no creía que eso tuviera alguna relevancia o importancia alguna.

Kagura rio irónicamente - ¿Que no te has dado cuenta? – dijo incrédula, esto si estaba mas que fuera de sus limites, hasta un ciego se habría dado cuenta de lo que pasa entre esos dos.

Se quedo aun mas confundido – No, ¿cuenta de que? – expreso sincero, las intrigas de Kagura solo volvían a confundirlo.

La mujer de ojos rojos observo alrededor, se dio cuenta que ese no era el mejor lugar para discutir de eso, así que tomo de la mano a Kouga y subieron las escaleras hasta llegar a su habitación, estando ahí Kagura se puso mas cómoda y continuo con la platica.

- En serio que eres algo lento – dijo incrédula por la ceguedad de Kouga - no has visto como se miran, como se dan celos uno a otro –bufo de celos - es mas que obvio, esos dos se están enamorando – se puso seria, en sus ojos apareció una expresión de rencor - o pude ser peor, tal vez ya están enamorados – dijo con mas rabia -

Al momento Kouga abrió desmesuradamente los ojos en señal de su obvia sorpresa - No digas tonterías, Ahome jamás se fijaría en alguien como el - decía sin darle tanta importancia.

Kagura roto los ojos en señal de fastidio - Tu sabes muy bien que a mi hermana nunca le han importado las clases sociales, y siéndote sincera Sesshoumaru es un hombre muy apuesto - alzo una de sus cejas en forma sarcástica, solo lo decía para molestar a Kouga, le parecía divertido – y la verdad yo no dudo que Ahome y el… pues… -

- ¡CALLATE! - le grito a Kagura, el pensar en que Ahome pudiera esta enamorada de alguien mas le provocaba mucha rabia - ¡ESO NO PASARA, DE ESO ME ENCARGO YO! – soltó exasperado, la sola idea le era repugnante.

Kagura con una sonrisa en los labios se acerco a Kouga y lo beso, apasionadamente, solo por hacerlo, de eso se trataba siempre, divertirse haciéndole la vida imposible a Ahome, le gustaba verla sufrir.

En cambio Kouga le seguía el juego, por el simple hecho de no dejar pasar la oportunidad con alguna mujer, le atraían mas aquellas de carácter fuerte y dominantes como Kagura, pero mas como Ahome quien le demostraba siempre que ella era independiente y que no necesita de nadie para salir adelante, le gustaban indomables como su preciada Ahome, toda una fiera.

- bueno creo que será que vayas a buscar a Ahome y la lleves al jardín mientras yo hago mi parte - le dijo aun abrazada al cuerpo de Kouga.

- De acuerdo, pero tu pudiste ver que dirección tomo Ahome cuando se fue – dijo despistado, todo había sido tan rápido que no pudo ver el rumbo que había tomado la pelinegra.

- Lo mas seguro es que este en su recamara, viendo por su estúpida ventana – dijo en tono de burla.

El chico cambio su rostro a uno de nostalgia - si es verdad, a ella le gusta mucho salir a su balcón a observar la luna - decía embelesado recordando aquellos momentos. Kagura no soporto oírlo hablar así tan dulcemente, odia ver que alguien amara a Ahome, simplemente le causaba odio, así que lo beso con mas fuerza, mordiéndole un labio con la misma intensidad.

Kouga soltó un gemido de dolor y la separo fuertemente de el - ¡Que te sucede, casi me arrancas el labio! – dijo agitado.

- No exageres – contesto sin preocupación. Se volvió a acercar a el y con la lengua lamió el hilo de sangre corría del labio inferior de Kouga, terminaron de ponerse de acuerdo y se separaron.

Kouga se dirigió a la habitación de Ahome y Kagura busco por otro lado a Sesshoumaru, pensando que tal vez Ahome lo mando a volar, conocía muy bien a su hermana y sabia que si estaba molesta jamás le haría caso.

.

-.-

.

Ya se encontraba frente a la puerta de Ahome, en ese momento pensaba y debatía en su mente si tocar o entrar así como si nada, tomo la segunda opción, sabia perfectamente que si tocaba Ahome lo mandaría a volar.

Su sorpresa fue mayor al girar la perilla de la puerta – ¡Pero que demonios! - se cuestiono y maldijo al mismo tiempo - esta cerrada – susurro al encontrarse con el seguro de la puerta, así que de todas formas tenia que tocar.

- ¿Que crees que haces? – le pregunto alguien justo cuando se disponía a tocar la puerta de Ahome – No es de tu incumbencia – contesto condescendientemente.

- Pues si me importa ya que la señorita Ahome esta descansando y me pidió que por favor nadie la moleste - mintió, sabia perfectamente que ella estaba ahí adentro con su guardaespaldas.

Kouga volvió a tomar su posición frente a la puerta - Pero no creo que se moleste si yo entro – comento sin poderse creer a si mismo.

Rápidamente se coloco frente a la puerta y Kouga, por ningún motivo permitiría que alguien interrumpiera - Me temo que tendré que prohibirle pasar joven – dijo serio y mirando a Kouga a los ojos.

- Esta bien, si Ahome así lo quiso – maldijo por dentro vencido por no poder enfrentarse a ese guardaespaldas.

- ¿Miroku que sucede?- pregunto Sango al ver a su guardaespaldas entre Kouga y la habitación de su hermana, la situación se veía algo tensa entre ellos dos.

- No es nada señorita, lo que pasa es que el joven Kouga quiere ver a su hermana, pero le dije que la señorita Ahome me pidió que nadie la molestara por que estaba muy cansada y se iba a dormir – dijo tranquilamente, explicando la situación y presionando mas a Kouga para que se retirara.

Sango se quedo pensativa un momento – ah, bueno, si mi hermana así lo quiso – dijo volteando ver a Kouga - lo siento Kouga, tendrás que verla después. – concluyo para ver como este se molestaba aun mas.

No tuvo mas remedio que irse, por dentro echaba pestes y maldiciones por no poder llevar acabo la parte del plan de Kagura, aunque sabia de antemano lo que esto provocaría en ella, así que decidió ir a esperarla en su habitación, sabia perfectamente como llegar, ya que había estado en ella muchas veces.

Ambos se quedaron viendo como Kouga se perdía en la casa - Bueno creo que veré que tiene Ahome - dijo Sango dirigiendo su mano a la perilla de la puerta del cuarto, pero Miroku se lo impidió - ¿Que sucede?, Miroku, hazte a un lado, quiero ver que le pasa a mi hermana – dijo confundida por las actitud de Miroku.

- Este, como te lo explico – expreso nervioso al ver la confusión en su protegida – Sanguito, tu hermana y Sesshoumaru…- se acerco a su oído y le conto que Ahome y su guardaespaldas estaban en la habitación y que ya tenían rato de estar ahí, sin señales de querer salir, y el suponía que entre ellos había pasado algo.

Sango rio nerviosa al entender lo que Miroku le dijo - vaya, vaya, con que yo tenia razón, esos dos sienten algo mutuamente, me alegro – comento triunfal por haber acertado en sus sospechas.

- Si, esperemos que esto cambien a la señorita Ahome – le sonrió a Sango y ambos bajaron nuevamente a la fiesta.

.

-.-

.

Dieron las doce de la noche y la fiesta llego a su fin, todos los invitados se despidieron del señor Higurashi, y no preguntaron por la festejada por que sabían perfectamente que Ahome odiaba esas fiestas.

Cada quien hizo lo que le correspondía, los sirvientes recogieron todo, el papa de Ahome se fue a dormir al igual que Sango y los guardaespaldas.

- ¿pero que dices? – cuestiono enojada por lo que escuchaba, acababa de llegar a su habitación decepcionada de no encontrar a Sesshoumaru por ningún lado y su sorpresa fue mayor al ver a Kouga sentado en su cama esperándola.

- Si, así como lo oyes el guardaespaldas de tu hermana Sango no me dejo ver a Ahome, me dijo que Ahome estaba durmiendo y que no quería que la molestaran – repitió dudoso de la situación.

Kagura se paro frente a el, se encontraba algo incrédula - Que extraño – dijo - yo por mi parte no pude encontrar a Sesshoumaru, un guardaespaldas me dijo que había salido a la ciudad, pero esa no me la creo – comento, analizando los hechos.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, sus mentes trabajaban a mil por hora, tratando de entender por que ninguno pudo ver a su objetivo, cuando de pronto los dos se quedaron viendo, como adivinando el pensamiento del otro.

- Ese imbécil, yo lo mato – dijo levantándose bruscamente de la cama y dirigiéndose a la salida - Mira que tocar a mi mujer – balbuceo enfurecido.

- ¡No seas tonto! - le grito ya que ella también esta muy furiosa - ¿Por que me detienes? – Pregunto confundido - quiero matarlo - dijo en un trance de furia.

- Lo se, pero todo a su debido tiempo – guardo la compostura y comenzó a engatusar a Kouga solo como ella sabia - mejor vete a tu departamento, nos vemos mañana, ya se me ocurrirá algo para separarlos – dijo besándolo en forma de despedida.

Kouga no tuvo mas remedio que tragarse su enojo e irse, confiaba en que Kagura haría algo.

- ¿Por qué?, ¿Porque? – Se cuestionaba mientras aventaba una almohada al suelo - Siempre es lo mismo, ¿porque Ahome siempre tiene lo que yo mas quiero? - dijo con rabia - Esto te costara caro hermanita, después de todo ya no tengo nada que perder, ni a quien decepcionar – se dijo tranquilizándose un poco.

Con enojo y todo, Kagura se acomodo en su cama y comenzó a quedarse dormida.

Tan pronto como apareció, la noche llego a su fin y la mañana comenzaba a hacer su aparición, entrando en cada habitación.

.

.

.

* * *

**Bien, me tarde un poquito pero aqui esta el capitulo XD, no se enojen conmigo... jejejeje. Saludos a todas y espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo, aqui se estan poniendo las cosas mas feas, y tengan en cuenta que esto es clave para lo que viene. Ya mejor no le sigo por que les acabo contando todo... jejeje... **

**Me despido... Besosos...**

**Atte. Nalle**


	14. Fuego y Ternura

**Capitulo X**

**FUEGO Y TERNURA**

.

* * *

La mañana estaba en todo su esplendor, eran exactamente las 7:00 y muchos no quería levantarse de la cama debido a que se encontraban en tan maravilloso sueño y agradable compañía, pero existían otros que solo ansiaba el inicio de un día más para continuar con sus venganzas.

Los rayos del sol que entraron por la ventana despertaron a un joven de unos 24 años, cabellos plateados, un cuerpo deseable, bien formado y unos ojos color ámbar, aquellos que con tan solo mirarlos te hipnotizaban llevándote a otro mundo. Sesshoumaru abrió los ojos lentamente, siempre se levantaba temprano pero hoy era especial, hoy quería quedarse todo el día en esa cama abrazando a un ángel, a su ángel.

Mientras que el ojidorado pensaba en todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior, sus ojos quedaron atrapados en el rostro de su ángel, no podía dejar de mirarla, aquella mujer de tan solo 21 años cumplidos ayer, de piel blanca como la nieve y tersa como la seda, con un cuerpo envidiable para cualquier mujer de cualquier edad, ese cuerpo que ayer en la noche lo llevo a la gloria y no deseaba perder, su cabello largo color azabache, lacio con rizos en las puntas y sus grandes ojos color chocolate que al verlos te invitaban a un mundo desconocido pero fascinante.

Sesshoumaru la observo con ternura, no podía dejar de mirarla y de sonreír, con su mano, aparto un cabello rebelde del rostro de Ahome, esta sintió el tacto y lo único que pudo hacer es abrazarlo con más fuerza, como cuando abrazas de niña a tu osito de peluche, el correspondió el abrazo y hundió su cabeza en el cuello de su ella, respiro aquel aroma, aquel perfume que lo volvía loco cada vez que Ahome se le acercaba, la pelinegra seguía durmiendo, Sesshoumaru volvió a cerrar sus ojos cayendo de nuevo en el mundo de los sueños.

Después de media hora Ahome se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda a Sesshoumaru, pero este no la dejo de abrazarla, ella se acurruco y se acomodo mas quedando su espalda en el pecho del ojidorado provocando que este la apretara más fuerte, en ese momento la pelinegra abre los ojos como de sorpresa al sentirse rodeada por unos fuertes brazos.

Ahome oía sus propios pensamientos- _Pero…que, Dios mío es cierto pensé que todo lo que paso había sido uno más de mis sueños pero, porque me siento diferente, es como si todo el dolor todo el odio que sentía se hubiera esfumado, no puedo contenerme, siento felicidad, tengo esta sensación de sonreírle al mundo pero…_ - la duda entro en ella - _¿de verdad seré feliz?, esto ¿será una ilusión más? _– se cuestiono y luego rio en su mente - _no me importa nada de eso, soy feliz y él me hace feliz_ – tomo las manos de Sesshoumaru que se encontraban en su vientre y cintura, las apretó mas abrazándose a ellas.

El ojidorado sintió las acciones de la joven y despertó, acercándose a su oído dijo:

- Buenos días mi ángel – con una sonrisa sincera, provocando el estremecimiento del cuerpo junto a él.

- Buenos días – respondió dándose media vuelta y mirándolo con ternura.

- Así quiero recordarte para siempre, con una hermosa sonrisa y con esa mirada tan dulce - le dijo al momento de acariciarle una mejilla.

Ahome hizo un puchero de forma triste – lo dices como si fuera la última vez que me veras – dijo viendo como el ojidorado sonreía como si se tratara de una broma.

- Nada de eso, solo digo que es una muy buena imagen para recordar, pero si estas dispuesta a darme más de esas imágenes, me obligaras a quedarme contigo para siempre – respondió el apretando mas su cuerpo con el de ella.

La pelinegra sonrió y luego lo vio de forma curiosa – Lo dices enserio, mira que no se que has hecho conmigo que en estos momentos podría tomarte la palabra.

Sesshoumaru se quedo mudo, de cierta forma no sabía muy bien a lo que se refería - ¿Qué he hecho contigo? – pregunto al no entender esa parte de la que hablaba la pelinegra.

- Si, mira – dijo ella tomando la mano de Sesshoumaru y colocándola en su pecho – sientes como mi corazón late deprisa como si fuera a salirse de mi pecho con solo tenerte así de cerca, ¿qué me has hecho Sesshoumaru? – le pregunto mirándolo a los ojos intensamente.

El ojidorado sonrió - eso debería preguntarte yo a ti, no puedo dejar de mirarte, no puedo dejar de sentirme así, de derretirme cada vez que me besas, cada vez que me miras, no puedo resistir el estar tan cerca de ti y no besarte – concluyo tomando sus labios como recompensa, mordiéndolos y succionándolos.

La pelinegra suspiraba entre el beso, volviéndolo cada vez más pasional.

- mi niña, mi ángel – interrumpió el ojidorado tomando entre sus manos el rostro de Ahome - antes que te ame más, escúchame por favor, no sé cómo explicar lo que siento por ti, simplemente así lo sentí cuando te vi, y antes de que pase más tiempo, déjame decirte que eres el amor de mi vida.

Sesshoumaru volvió a tomar los labios de la pelinegra, aquella boca lo volvía loco, su sabor tan dulce como la miel. Ahome solo pudo pensar que todo era tan intenso, sentimientos que jamás en su vida había vivido, esto solo le confirmaba el hecho de que lo amaba, y que quería pasar el resto de su vida con él.

Ambos se besaron más intensamente, la pelinegra se coloco instintivamente sobre su amante, obedeciendo a cada parte de su cuerpo que lo pedía a gritos, ambos disfrutaron de nuevo como locos de aquel acto de amor. Se sentían explotar, una inmensa electricidad recorría cada parte de sus cuerpos, cada uno por su parte trataba de complacer más a su pareja, satisfaciendo aquellos sentimientos de deseo, de amor, de tenerse y pertenecerse uno a otro, todo culmino como lo esperaban y fue nuevamente maravilloso.

- Sesshy, ¿qué hora es? – pregunto ahora que se encontraban abrazados después de hacer el amor.

- Son las 9:00 - le dijo tranquilamente.

- ¡Tan tarde! – Grito levantándose de golpe - no puedo creerlo de seguro ya todos se levantaron - dirigiéndose al baño.

- No entiendo… – trato de decir, pero Ahome ya se había metido al baño.

- Por _que se preocupa tanto que los demás se hayan levantado, será acaso que… no ella no puede ser así, oh tal vez si, a ella le importaba el qué dirán_ – pensó tristemente – _tal vez debe de estar pensando en que dirá su familia y la sociedad de que ella este con un guardaespaldas, con un empleado._

Sesshoumaru se levanto de la cama, se vistió y salió del cuarto de Ahome cuidando que nadie lo viera salir de ahí, se dirigió a su cuarto que se encontraba en la planta baja de la casa.

Estaba a punto de entrar al su cuarto cuando alguien lo llamo – Vaya, ¿se puede saber en dónde estabas? – Le pregunto pero al ver su cara se confundió – pero que te paso, yo supuse que te vería no se mas alegre – le insinuó con voz libertina.

- No estoy de humor, así que si no es para asuntos de trabajo entonces no me molestes- le dijo cerrándole la puerta en la cara.

- Que genio, concédeme tres deseos ¿no? – dijo divertidamente alejándose de ahí.

Arriba, Ahome salió de baño notando que Sesshoumaru no se encontraba por ningún lado de su habitación - ¿Qué raro?, ni adiós me dijo, tal vez bajo a bañarse y vestirse – se contesto a ella misma.

La pelinegra soltó un suspiro enorme - ¡Por Dios, estoy en las nubes! – dijo dejándose caer en su cama que se encontraba todavía revuelta por los sucesos del día de ayer y de esa mañana.

En ese momento tocaron la puerta de su cuarto, ella se levanto corriendo pensando que tal vez era Sesshoumaru.

- Buenos días – dijo Sango con una sonrisa.

- Ah, eres tú, buenos días, pasa – le dijo claramente decepcionada por no encontrar a Sesshoumaru en la puerta.

- Vaya, gracias hermanita, yo sabía que mi presencia te era grata – le dijo sarcásticamente por su poco interés al verla.

- No es eso, la verdad pensé que…- decía nerviosa pero fue interrumpida por Sango – ¿que era alguien más? – su hermana la miraba con cara de yo lo sé todo.

- Si…digo no…hay ya no sé ni lo que digo – contesto la pelinegra más nerviosa.

- No te preocupes hermanita, luego me cuentas todo, ahora mejor apúrate que nos tenemos que ir – le dijo tranquilamente a la pelinegra.

Ahome le sonrió ampliamente a su hermana, quien la miro perpleja en el acto, Sango no podía creerlo, era posible que su hermana hubiera esbozado una sincera sonrisa, escudriño lo mas que pudo a su hermana, y fue entonces que se dio cuenta, Ahome no parecía llevar ese semblante frio e indiferente que había adquirido hace 5 años atrás, ahora parecía mas cálida y sincera.

La pelinegra termino de vestirse, llevaba toda la ropa de color blanco, como su hermana y el cabello de ambas iba en una cola alta.

- ¡lista! – dijo Ahome sonriendo nuevamente.

Sango tomo por sorpresa a su hermana abrazándola fuertemente, dejándola totalmente desconcertada por su comportamiento - ¿Qué pasa Sango? – Pregunto preocupada por la acción tan repentina de esta - ¿Estás bien? – le volvió a preguntar al no recibir respuesta de ella.

- Mejor que nunca – le dijo con las voz temblando y los ojos con lagrimas de felicidad – No sabes lo contenta que se pondrá mama al verte así – comento secándose las lagrimas y regalándole una sonrisa.

La pelinegra le devolvió la sonrisa – Lo sé… ha ella… - no siguió hablando debido a que la voz se le quebraba.

- Promete algo – le dijo su hermana de repente – Claro – respondió Ahome sinceramente – prométeme, que pase lo que pase, no volverás a ser esa persona fría, sin sentimientos, llena de rencor, no quiero que seas como Kagura – termino diciendo Sango.

- ¿sucede algo malo Sango? – le pregunto a su hermana curiosa por aquella petición, ¿que podría pasar?

Sango suspiro pesadamente – no sucede nada, simplemente no soportaría verte de nuevo de esa forma, tan indiferente con los demás, por favor Ahome promételo – insistió.

- Esta bien te lo prometo, pero, ¿segura que está todo bien Sango?- insistió con su pregunta, pensando que la última vez que la hicieron prometer había sucedido lo más terrible en su vida.

- Si – le dijo feliz abrazándola – ahora todo está muy bien y no hay de qué preocuparse, ya vámonos que se nos hace tarde, mama estará desesperada por qué no llegamos – dijo caminando a hacia la puerta.

- Si y todo por tu culpa – rio, siguiendo a su hermana.

Ahome y Sango bajaron las escaleras para desayunar e ir a la cita importante que tenían cada año y a la cual no podían faltar, siempre iban de blanco porque así lo acordaron, así lo prometieron y siempre cumplirían sus promesas.

.

.

* * *

**No me maten por favor, se que me eh tardado pero aqui esta la continuacion, tarde pero segura... les agradesco el que sigan pendientes....**

**Saludos a todos.**


	15. Solo Tu

**Capitulo XI**

**SOLO TÚ**

**.**

* * *

.

Sango y Ahome se sentaron a la mesa para desayunar, justo en ese momento su padre aparecía para hacerles compañía en la mesa y desayunar juntos.

- ¡Buenos días mis niñas! – saludo sonriendo y dándoles un beso en la frente a cada una de ellas.

- Buenos días Papa – contesto Sango con impaciencia en la voz, estaba esperando a ver la reacción de su Padre cuando se diera cuenta del cambio de su hermana.

- ¡Buenos días Papa!, ¿cómo dormiste?, perdóname por no haber despedidos a los invitados pero es que no me sentía muy bien – saludo sonriendo, mintiéndole sobre sus motivos de la fiesta.

El Papa de Ahome se quedo como en completo shock, qué era lo que sus ojos veían, lo que sus oídos escuchaban y su corazón sentía, acaso Ahome, su niña preciosa estaba sonriendo, estaba siendo las misma niña que lo llenaba de felicidad.

- Ahome, mi amor, ¿estás bien? – pregunto, esperanzado que no fuera solo una ilusión por ese día tan particular.

- Si Papa, ¿pasa algo? – confirmo desconcertada por aquella pregunta.

- No, nada mi amor, desayunemos – dijo tomando su asiento y dándole a entender a las muchachas de servicio que colocaran el desayuno.

El señor Higurashi permanecía cayado, estaba viendo con cautela a sus dos hijas, ambas platicaban y reían sin cesar, era innegable el brillo en los ojos de Ahome, el amor hacia que su pequeña hija volviera a tener un corazón puro.

Los tres terminaron el desayuno y se levantaron de la mesa dirigiéndose hacia el despacho de su Padre.

Después de unos minutos ambas anunciaron que ya se iban.

- Esta bien hijas – contesto comprendiendo a donde iban – yo pase por ahí más temprano y no vi a su hermana Kagura, no estoy seguro si ira o no – comento el más grande de los Higurashi algo preocupado.

- Pues si no va es su problema, después de todo a ella no le… - decía Ahome pero no pudo continuar ya que su hermana le piso el pie.

- ¿a ella no qué? - pregunto curioso por lo que le seguía a esa oración.

Ambas hermanas se voltearon a ver – nada, nada. Papa ya sabes cómo es Ahome de exagerada – respondió Sango nerviosa - bueno creo que mejor nos vamos – jalo a su hermana para salir de ahí antes de que abriera su bocota.

- Ahome espera - la detuvo - ven quiero hablar contigo, a solas – dijo para ver como su hija Sango salía del despacho.

La pelinegra se acerco a su Padre algo preocupada y le pregunto qué pasaba, este la abrazo fuerte y le dijo que estaba muy contento de verla así, tan diferente.

- Tu madre está muy orgullosa de ti, lo puedo sentir – le dijo el tocando su corazón - y yo también lo estoy – finalizo tiernamente.

- lo se Papa, gracias por decírmelo y te prometo que ya no volveré a ser tan distante – contesto sonriendo – creo que he descubierto mi razón de vivir.

El señor Higurashi sonrió al saber que sus sospechas eran ciertas, le dio un beso a su hija y la despidió con tanta alegría y felicidad que no cavia en su pecho.

La pelinegra alcanzo a su hermana en la sala.

- Bien, vámonos ya – dijo Sango encaminándose hacia la puerta principal, pero al ver que su hermana no avanzaba la miro fijamente - ¿y ahora? -

- ¿no llevaremos guardaespaldas? – pregunto tímidamente, buscando con los ojos a los aludidos.

- Ah, era eso, pues mientras hablabas con Papa me encontré a Miroku y el ya nos está esperando en el automóvil, también le pregunte por Sesshoumaru y me dijo que lo vio entrar a su cuarto y que no ha salido de ahí - comento con una sonrisa picara, ya que se había dado cuenta de lo que se traía su hermana con su protector.

- Entonces espérame en el auto, iré a buscar a mi guardaespaldas – dijo y salió disparada hacia las recamaras de los guardaespaldas.

Ahome toco la puerta del cuarto de Sesshoumaru.

- No estoy – se escucho una voz molesta del otro lado de la puerta.

- Entonces a quien escucho debe ser un fantasma – contesto la pelinegra riendo.

- pues a lo mejor sea tu imaginación – siguió diciendo molesto.

- ¿Puedo pasar? – pregunto girando la perilla de la puerta y entrando en la habitación.

- Al parecer ya estas adentro – contesto mirándola fríamente.

- ¿Que pasa Sesshy? – le pregunto triste y consternada al no saber por qué él la trataba de ese modo.

- ¿Qué quieres? – le pregunto sin cambiar su tono de voz.

La pelinegra seguía haciendo esfuerzos para ignorar la manera en que era tratada, pensaba que tal vez era su imaginación o a lo mejor El solo estaba jugando.

- Pues como voy a salir, quería ver si tu... -

- no me interesa, hoy no quiero ser niñero de nadie – se apresuro a decir sin dejarla terminar,

Ahome sintió como un balde de agua fría, lo miraba ahí recostado sobre su cama con la postura fría e indiferente, no entendía que estaba pasando con él, decidió seguir sin hacerle caso.

- Pero yo si necesito que me cuides, que me protejas - dijo como niña chiquita.

- No entiendo que haces aquí, alguien podría verte y tu y yo sabemos que no querrás que nadie se entere y se manche tu reputación de niña rica - dijo sarcásticamente y muy molesto, parándose de la cama y quedando frente a ella.

La pelinegra había soportado más de lo que esperaba, pero se le había acabado la paciencia.

- ¡No entiendo porque me dices eso! - contesto molesta - a mí nunca me ha importado eso de las clases sociales y el qué dirán – le aseguro en el mismo tono.

- ¡No mientas! – la interrumpió viéndola con molestia en los ojos.

- Escúchame bien, yo hago mi vida como quiero y lo demás no tienen por qué opinar sobre ella, el dinero no me interesa, ni mantener una imagen – dijo calmadamente - lo que realmente me interesa esta aquí, parado frente a mí – confeso viéndolo dulcemente.

- Si es así, dime entonces por qué te alteraste tanto hace un rato cuando pensaste que todos estaban ya despiertos - dijo retadoramente.

Ahome rio tiernamente - así que todo esto es por un malentendido - se acerco a Sesshoumaru y tomo sus manos.

- ¿Cómo? – soltó el ojidorado sin entender.

- Tonto - le dijo con cariño - lo que dije en la mañana fue porque para mi familia hoy es un día importante, ya que tenemos que ir a un lugar en especial y a cierta hora - le aclaro acariciando su mejilla.

- Yo quiero que vayas conmigo, eso te iba a decir cuando saliera del baño, pero al salir tu ya no estabas y pensé que habías bajado a bañarte y cambiarte - lo abrazo – pero después Sango me dijo que no ibas a ir con nosotros y decidí venir a ver qué tenias.

Sesshoumaru correspondió el abrazo de Ahome, justo ahora se sentía el hombre más tonto del mundo, el más estúpido por haber malinterpretado las cosas, se había dejado llevar por el dolor y la imaginación, y en su total enojo lastimo a la mujer que amaba, pero gracias a Dios que ella no se dejo llevar por las palabras hirientes de él, si no nunca se perdonaría el perderla por un malentendido.

- Perdóname mi niña - le pidió triste y arrepentido - por pensar que tú eras así -

- Esta bien - sonrió con ternura - pero ten en mente que yo jamás pensaría de ese modo, te amo demasiado, solo tú haces que pierda la razón y no quiera estar con nadie más, solo tú me has hecho cambiar y no quiero perderte.

- Yo te amo mas, jamás volveré a pensar algo así, y jamás dejare de amarte, de quererte, de besarte - la beso tiernamente.

Después de todo la pelinegra volvió a pedirle a Sesshoumaru que la acompañara, este no lo pensó dos veces y se cambio de ropa aunque se extraño cuando su ángel le pidió que se vistiera de blanco, el ojidorado no pregunto y así ambos salieron hacia la puerta principal tomados de la mano, ahí se encontraron a Miroku y Sango que también iban de blanco, Sesshoumaru volvió a sentir curiosidad pero no pregunto nada.

El auto arranco, conducía Miroku, él y Sango iban adelante, mientras que Ahome y Sesshoumaru iban en la parte de atrás, la pareja de adelante se vieron a los ojos al notar que atrás los enamorados iban abrazados, entonces ellos decidieron tomarse de las manos y así se dirigieron a su destino.

.

* * *

.

**Aqui me tienen dejandoles la continuacion, espero les agrade, despues de este capitulo viene uno que me salio demasiado largo y tuve que ponerlo en cuatro partes, se llama CONFESIONES, en este se revela todo. **

**Mis agradecimientos a: Silvemy89, Angie1791, azulceleste y emihiromi por dejarme sus comentarios y pues tambien a todos aquellos que leen y no pueden dejar uno.**

**Les mando saludos y ya saben que sus reviews son importantes para mi, asi se que les sigue gustando la historia y me animan a publicar mas pronto.**


	16. Confesiones 1 Parte

Disclaimer: Inuyasha y todo sus personajes pertencen a Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los utilizo sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**Capitulo XII**

**CONFESIONES**

**(Primera parte)**

* * *

.

Solo tardaron una hora en llegar a su destino, Sesshoumaru estaba más inquieto que antes, desde luego había notado el lugar al cual habían llegado.

- ¿Estás bien amor? – le pregunto en voz baja al ojidorado, lo había visto algo inseguro.

- ¿eh? – pronuncio volcando su atención a quien lo acompañaba – si, no es nada – dijo, aun no entendiendo nada.

Sango bajo del automóvil – Bien, hemos llegado – suspiro de tranquilidad.

- Si – contesto Ahome quien bajaba del automóvil al igual que los demás.

- Nosotros las esperamos aquí, tómense su tiempo – comento Miroku viendo como el ojidorado seguía pensativo.

- ¿Me esperas? – le pregunto Ahome a Sesshoumaru mientras se acercaba a él.

- Claro, te esperare siempre – contesto abrazándola fuertemente.

La pelinegra no pudo ocultar el sonrojo de sus mejillas, ya que esta vez no estaban solos, la presencia de su hermana y guardaespaldas la intimidaban un poco, aunque aún faltaba el descubrir que sucedía entre ellos dos.

Ambas se adentraron al lugar, dirigiéndose al lugar donde siempre iban cada año, mientras que sus protectores se quedaban esperando en el auto.

Miroku noto que su amigo estaba algo confundido, y lo entendía perfectamente ya que a él le había sucedió lo mismo cuando apenas empezó a trabajar para la familia Higurashi.

- Sabes… - pronuncio Miroku tomando aire, en ese instante se propuso a aclarar unas cuantas dudas al ojidorado - yo pase por lo mismo que tu -

- ¿No entiendo? – atino a decir al enfocar su vista hacia su amigo.

- ¿Sabes porque estamos en este lugar, no? – Miroku hablo acomodándose sobre el cofre del automóvil.

Sesshoumaru respondió con un gesto negativo con la cabeza y alzo su mirada al cielo.

- Lo único que puedo decirte y que ojala te ayude a entender mejor es que… - dijo alzando su mirada al cielo como el ojidorado - ellas vinieron a ver a su madre -

El ojidorado abrió los ojos sorpresivamente, ahora todo estaba tan claro, a su mente regresaban los recuerdos de la noche anterior, cuando Ahome le había confesado que su madre había sido asesinada justamente el día de su cumpleaños, pero que tonto había sido.

Comenzó a armar todo ese rompecabezas que lo tenía tan confundido, todo lo sucedido ahora tenía sentido, el hecho de que Ahome le dijo que hoy era un día importante y que cada año venían a este lugar, también entendió por que se encontraban en el cementerio - _¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta de eso?_ – se cuestiono mentalmente, tal vez había sido tanta felicidad que había nublado su sensatez, esa era la respuesta.

Miroku noto el cambio en su compañero y supo que este ya había descifrado aquel misterio que lo atormentaba, no lo culpaba.

- No digas que no te ayude – sonríe mientras suspira conforme.

- Si, gracias – medio sonríe - soy un tonto por no acordarme – esto último lo dijo más para sí mismo que para Miroku.

- Estoy totalmente seguro que ellas nos entienden mejor a nosotros – sonrió Miroku volviendo la vista al cielo.

- Aunque aún me queda la duda del vestuario – comento el ojidorado viéndose de blanco.

- Eso mi amigo, tendrás que esperar a que ella te lo cuente – contesto sabiendo bien que él no era el indicado para hablar acerca de aquello.

- Esta bien – comento resignado y tomo asiento a una lado de su compañero de trabajo y al cual ya consideraba su amigo.

.

.

.

Las hermanas ya habían pasado docenas de tumbas, siempre era así para poder llegar a la que buscaban, esta tumba se encontraba alejada de las demás, sobre una pequeña colina que era rodeada de flores y a cada lado contaba con dos esculturas, una era la de un ángel con las alas abiertas y la otra era una en honor a su madre.

- Aquí estamos otro año más mama – Sango miro de reojo a su hermana.

- No sabes cuento te extrañamos – Ahome se arrodillo junto Sango.

Ambas suspiraron sin saber cómo comenzar.

- Han pasado tantos años y sigues haciéndonos falta – comento triste la pelicafe.

- Tenemos tantas cosas que contarte – sonrió tristemente, aquello se le iba a dificultar mucho.

Ahome y Sango estuvieron platicándole a su madre todo lo que habían vivido en ese año, ya era costumbre en ellas el hacerlo de esa forma, siempre hablaban de su madre como si estuviera viva, pero aunque ella ya no estuviera en este mundo ellas siempre la sentían a su lado, cuidándolas.

El tiempo pasó volando, y ambas hermanas se levantaron de aquella tumba que a pesar de los años se conservaba impecable y que extrañamente se conservaba cálida contando que se encontraban en un cementerio. Se despidieron de su madre con una sonrisa y emprendieron el rumbo hacia sus guardaespaldas.

- Se me olvidaba madre – regreso la pelinegra a la tumba de su mama y volvió a ponerse de rodillas.

- Quería decirte que eh encontrado el amor y estoy muy contenta, por fin vuelto a ser la de antes, a pesar de que tengo muchas dudas, no quiero pensar que todo esto es un sueño y al despertar el ya no este, pero si te prometo algo, voy a luchar hasta el final para que se convierta en realidad – sonrió.

- Te quiero mucho mami – volteo a ver a su hermana que se encontraba a unos metros lejos de ella – se que Sango tiene sus secretitos y los voy a descubrir – dijo con una sonrisa de complicidad.

La pelinegra corrió nuevamente hacia su hermana, y las dos caminaron de regreso con sus guardaespaldas que las esperaban en la entrada del lugar. En el camino Ahome decidió empezar el interrogatorio.

- Y bien hermanita, ¿desde cuando están enamorados? – pregunto fijando la mirada en Sango, era obvio que aquello la saco de balance.

- de…que hablas Ahome – respondió nerviosa por la repentina conversación que iniciaba su hermanita.

- No te hagas la desentendida, conmigo no puedes fingir nada y menos mentirme – intensifico la mirada - eh visto como se miran y como se contienen cuando están cerca de los demás – sonrió pícaramente.

Sango suspiro, suponía que en alguna de sus vidas anteriores su hermana había sido algo así como un detective, ya que nunca podía mentirle y sus sutiles interrogatorios le sacaban la verdad a cualquiera.

- Fue en Paris, hace como 3 meses – comento mirando el cielo, como tratando de recordar aquel día – en aquellas fechas yo salía con un muchacho que estudiaba en la misma universidad, su nombre es William, pero el muy desgraciado me engaño y ya me conoces, lo termine de inmediato – detuvo su caminar al recordar lo que paso - una noche William llego a mi departamento, estaba ebrio, había tomado demasiado, para mi desgracia Miroku había salido ese día, me había pedido permiso para salir con una de sus muchas conquistas – recordó.

_**------Flash Back------**_

_Se encontraba concentrada en aquellos libros de Historia, pero tuvo que dejarlos por el sonido del timbre, había pensado en no atender y quien fuera se iría, pero después de tanta insistencia tuvo que abrir. _

_- ¿Quien será a esta hora? – Se pregunto mentalmente ya cerca de la puerta - de seguro es el tonto de Miroku que lo dejaron por pervertido – _

_- ¿William? – pregunto confundida por ver a aquel hombre tan apuesto hecho un completo desastre._

_- Sango…amor…te extraño – dijo entre balbuceos parecía estar muy ebrio._

_- William, has tomado demasiado, deberías irte a tu casa – comento algo preocupada por la actitud de su ex-pareja._

_- No…eh…sido el mismo sin ti…Sango déjame demostrarte que te amo – intento decir mientras empujaba a la pelicafe hacia adentro del departamento._

_En el instante Sango sitio miedo, jamás lo había visto de aquella forma, el siempre había sido tan caballeroso, pero ahora parecía alguien diferente. William entro y cerró la puerta tras él, la tomo por los brazos haciendo el intento de besarla, pero la pelicafe lo empujaba para apartarlo._

_El miedo comenzaba a invadirla, ambos forcejearon por varios minutos, pero era obvio quien ganaría ya que William era un hombre atlético y su fuerza sobrepasaba a la de Sango, de pronto no pudo más, el aprovecho y la tiro sobre un mueble que se encontraba cerca, comenzó a besarla desesperadamente y a tocar todo su cuerpo._

_Sango quien había quedado exhausta por la lucha le rogaba con lágrimas en los ojos que se detuviera, que no cometiera una locura, pero sus palabras eran completamente ignoradas por William._

_- Por favor William detente – gritaba desesperada - yo sé que no eres tu quien actúa, es el alcohol que te cambio, tú no eres así – trataba de hacerlo entrar en razón._

_- Te deseo…este soy yo…- la besaba con fuerza, sus manos comenzaron a tratar de quitarle la ropa._

_- No, quítate, no me toques… ¡NO ME TOQUES! – grito con sus últimas fuerzas, ya no había nada que pudiera hacer, lo inevitable se acercaba._

_Miroku llegaba al departamento cuando escucho gritar a Sango, con nerviosismo y desesperación sacos sus llaves e intento abrir la puerta._

_- Sango, ¿estás bien?, háblame por favor – suplicaba, mientras seguía en su intento de abrir la puerta._

_Logro abrir la puerta entrando desesperado, lo que vio lo enfureció, se abalanzo hacia William y lo tomo por el brazo, lo separo de Sango y lo aventó contra la puerta, este quien estaba frustrado se puso de pie y se fue contra Miroku, ambos se golpearon, obviamente Miroku al tener más experiencia, tomo ventaja, estuvo a punto de matarlo, pero se acordó que Sango estaba ahí y que lo necesitaba. Con fuerza Miroku arrojo a William fuera del departamento y le advirtió que no se acercara a Sango o lo mataría la próxima vez. _

_Cerró la puerta y se concentro en Sango, la busco con la mirada pero no la vio, se encamino a las recamaras y la encontró en su cuarto en un rincón que hacia su cama con la pared, supuso que había corrido ahí asustada por todo._

_Se acerco e intento abrazarla, pero esta seguía asustada y no permitía que la tocara, rechazaba sus intentos con golpes y gritos._

_- Sango, cariño, soy yo, mírame – susurro cariñosamente arrodillado frente a ella._

_Pasaron unos minutos en silencio, hasta que ella pudo calmarse un poco, salió de su trance y miro fijamente a quien estaba frente a ella, aquellos ojos violeta que la miraban con ternura y preocupación la hicieron estremecer, se abalanzo hacia Miroku en un gesto de protección._

_- Tenia tanto miedo – se apretó contra Miroku - pensé…pensé…que – comenzó a llorar por la sola idea de lo que pudo pasar si él no hubiera llegado._

_- Shhh… - pronuncio acariciando el cabello de la pelicafe - no pasa nada, aquí estoy, jamás me perdonaría si te llegara a pasar algo, siempre estaré aquí para ti - trataba de calmarla._

_- Eso es mentira – Sango se separo de el repentinamente – cuando te enamores de alguien te irás – dijo con recelo y algo de miedo por perderlo._

_- Nadie es más importante para mí que tu – la volvió a abrazar – para tu información yo ya estoy enamorado – sonrió ante su declaración._

_El corazón se le detuvo, se volvió a separar de el - Ves… ahora te irás – dijo temerosa y triste._

_No pudo evitar reírse un poco por la actitud de Sango, esto solo le confirmaba mas sus sentimientos y orgullosamente los que parecía haber despertado en su protegida - Estoy enamorado de ti – le confesó viéndola a los ojos._

_Sango abrió la boca pero no pudo lograr que alguna palabra saliera de ella, todos sus sentimientos la invadieron de repente, su corazón nunca le había mentido acerca de lo que sentía, estaba segura que desde hace años se encontraba enamorada de Miroku, alguna vez lo quiso ignorar y hasta ocultar sabiendo que solo se engañaba a ella misma, pero ahora que oía la confesión de él, no sabía que decir._

_Miroku la tomo entre sus brazos y la beso, no hacía falta que dijera algo, el sabia de alguna forma que ella lo amaba, así que no se resistiría mas, ya hacía tiempo que Sango lo volvía loco en todos los sentidos, al principio pensó que solo era atracción física y que se le quitaría, pero con todo lo que paso hace unos momentos entendió que no era un sentimiento pasajero, que lo que sentía era amor y que estaba perdidamente enamorado._

_Ambos se besaron por un tiempo, después solo se abrazaron, poco a poco Sango se quedo dormida, era entendible que estaba muy cansada por todo lo que paso, así que la alzo en sus brazos y la recostó en su cama, se dio media vuelta para dejarla dormir pero ella lo detuvo – quédate conmigo – susurro y él se recostó con ella en la cama y los dos durmieron profundamente._

_**------Fin Flash Back------**_

- Así fue como comenzamos – ahora aquellos recuerdos no le dolían, más bien la ilusionaban por lo que surgió de un trago amargo.

- Ya veo – sonrió Ahome - entonces creo que seremos dos hermanas enamoradas de sus guardaespaldas – dijo con convicción pasando su brazo por los hombros de su hermana.

- Si, creo que será así – sonrió cómplice de su hermana.

Ambas hermanas llegaron hasta el auto, cada una beso a su respectivo guardaespaldas quienes las miraban extrañamente por sus acciones, pero sin quejarse, todos volvieron al auto y se pusieron en marcha de regreso, las confesiones apenas comenzaban.

.

* * *

.

**Les dejo la continuacion esperando que les guste, saludos a todas aquellas que me dejan sus reviws y tambien para aquellos qu no pueden. Nos vemos en la segunda parte...**

**Besos y abrazos**


	17. Confesiones 2 y 3 Parte

Disclaimer: Inuyasha y todo sus personajes pertencen a Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los utilizo sin fines de lucro.

**Advertencia: Este capitulo continen ¡LEMON!, lease bajo su propio riesgo.**

* * *

.

**Capitulo XII**

**CONFESIONES**

**(Segunda y Tercera parte)**

.

* * *

.

Mientras el auto volvía rumbo a la casa Higurashi las dos jóvenes parejas disfrutaban del paisaje a su alrededor, la carretera se encontraba entre el bosque, así que si mirabas a ambos lados, solo podías ver arboles y mas arboles, de todo tipo.

- ¡Sí! – Exclamo Ahome emocionada y saltando repentinamente de su asiento.

Los tres acompañantes voltearon a verla extrañados por su actitud, aunque la mirada de Miroku fue breve debido a que él era quien conducía, pero la de Sango y Sesshoumaru se quedaron fijas en la pelinegra.

- Ahome, ¿qué te pasa?, ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto curiosa por la actitud de su hermana quien no decía nada a pesar de que la estaban mirando.

La pelinegra solo pudo reírse un poco al darse cuenta que ambos la miraban con preocupación e impaciencia, no se había dado cuenta que su repentina sorpresa causara tanto interés - perdón hermanita, pero es que se me acaba de ocurrir un idea fantástica para pasar estupendamente estas vacaciones de verano - dijo muy contenta e ilusionada.

- ¿Así y cuál es esa idea tan fantástica? – pregunto curioso.

- Si señorita ¿cuál es? – insistió Miroku sonando igual de curioso con su vista fija en la carretera.

Ahome se quedo pensativa, se debatía si decírselos o quedarse callada y que lo descubrieran a su debido momento, no podía decidirse y esto impaciento a sus acompañantes - Ya dinos por favor – dijeron los tres al unisonó para sacarla de sus cavilaciones.

- Tranquilos – pronuncio Ahome con una sonrisa - ya lo verán – les dijo con intriga - Por cierto Miroku, no me llames señorita que a estas alturas no nos queda el trato formal – cambio el tema radicalmente para que no le siguieran preguntando.

Sesshoumaru la contemplaba, era tan diferente, se veía tan hermosa, ¡Dios como la amaba!, y el verla tan alegre, lo hacía sentirse inmensamente feliz, pero que será lo que planeaba su pequeño ángel, aunque no le importaba lo que fuera siempre y cuando ella estuviera a su lado.

De repente aquel paisaje se le hizo tremendamente conocido, y pronto las imágenes de aquel día volvieron a su mente, sonríe ante lo que pediría - Oye Miroku te molestaría dejarnos a Sesshy y a mi aquí – le pidió feliz, viendo como Sesshoumaru la ve de forma extrañada y curiosa.

- No para nada – contesto estacionándose a un lado de la carretera - pero...

Sango interrumpió a Miroku al darse cuenta del lugar - Ahome pero si es...

Ahome tampoco dejo que su hermana terminara la oración y dejara al descubierto sus planes - Sango por favor no me arruines la sorpresa -

El ojidorado quedo más confuso por las interrupciones de todo, se preguntaban qué era lo que le estaban ocultando - Bueno, bueno, bueno, ustedes tres que se traen entre manos, eh – pensaba en que sorpresa se referían.

- No comas ansias, ya lo veras – le contesto al ojidorado saliendo del automóvil, pero este solo la observaba expectante de lo que ocurría, vio como Ahome tomaba su bolso y se le quedaba viendo.

- ¿Que no piensas bajarte? – pregunto impaciente al ver que no movía ni un solo musculo.

- No hasta que me digas de que se trata la sorpresa – respondió de una forma que hizo que Ahome pensara que trataba con un niño chiquito.

- No te voy a decir y no me hagas un berrinche, ándale vamos, ya lo veras cuando lleguemos – le dijo sonriendo con su actitud – pero bájate ya, ¿sí? – le suplico.

Tenía que ser sincero, no podía resistirse a las suplicas de su Ángel - está bien – contesto resignado, como negarse ante aquella hermosa mujer.

- Nosotros nos vamos entonces – dijo Sango mirando a Miroku en complicidad – Que la pasen bien -

- ¡Claro que la pasaran bien! – exclamo Miroku sabiendo perfectamente lo podían llegar a hacer en ese lugar.

- Miroku si sabes algo dímelo ahora. No me dejes morir solo – dijo con suplica a su amigo, aquel último comentario lo dejo dudoso.

- Ya, no exageres, si no te voy a hacer nada malo – comento Ahome guiñándole un ojo a su hermana.

- Te vi - dijo Sesshoumaru sorpresivamente – Si no me vas a hacer nada malo porque le guiñaste el ojo a Sango, eh –

- Estas paranoico, será mejor que sigamos con mi sorpresa - dijo jalándolo del brazo - Bueno chicos los veo en la casa. Chao - alzando la mano para despedirse.

- Si claro nos vemos – se despido Sango también agitando su mano.

- Enserio que no me creo el cambio de Ahome, regreso a ser la misma de hace 5 años – comento Miroku mirando incrédulo aquella escena en donde Ahome iba casi arrastrando a Sesshoumaru para cruzar la carretera.

Sango sonrió fijando su vista también en aquella escena - Si tienes razón, se transformo de un día para otro, aunque le doy gracias a Dios y a Sesshoumaru por supuesto, él fue quien hizo regresar a mi hermanita de siempre, ya extrañaba ver esa sonrisa – finalizo dirigiendo ahora su mirada a Miroku - Lo que hace el amor, ¿no crees? – le sonrió.

- Si – respondió mirándola intensamente - es maravilloso – susurro cerca de sus labios y la beso - Te Amo mi niña linda -

- Yo más – contesto y suspiro.

El auto arranco dejando atrás a la joven pareja, estos vieron como se alejaban Sango y Miroku hasta perderlos de vista. Ahome volteo a ver a Sesshoumaru y le sonrió pícaramente.

- ¿Me vas a decir cuál es la sorpresa? – pregunto curioso acercándose a los labios de Ahome.

- Sígueme y lo descubrirás por ti mismo – dijo y se dio media vuelta sin permitirle a Sesshoumaru que la besara.

- Me gustas cuando te haces la difícil – pronuncio siguiendo a Ahome.

El cementerio al que habían ido se encontraba en las afueras de la ciudad por lo tanto había mucha vegetación y hermosos paisajes, como era verano hacia demasiado calor, pero aun así el lugar en donde se encontraban ellos dos era refrescante, después de dejarlos en la carretera Ahome condujo a Sesshoumaru por un camino que había entre la vegetación y árboles enormes, caminaron como 1 kilómetro hasta que llegaron como a una colina, la cual bajaron, después caminaron unos metros más. Ahome se detuvo antes de revelar la sorpresa.

- Espero que te guste - dijo mirando a Sesshoumaru que se detuvo detrás de ella -¡Por fin sabré que es! – comento aliviado.

Ahome se camino unos cuantos pasos más y se aparto para que Sesshoumaru pudiera admirar el hermoso paisaje que se encontraba ahora frente a ellos.

- Es hermoso - solo logro pronunciar esas palabras, ya que lo que vio lo dejo maravillado.

Ante él se encontraba una hermosa vista, era una casada alta, rodeada de flores y árboles, rocas que formaban una especia de varias lagunas, los olores eran realmente tranquilizantes, los sonidos eran pacíficos, un lugar perfecto para relajarse y olvidarse de todo, el agua cristalina, con toques de azul profundo.

- ¿Qué te parece? – pregunto acercándose hasta donde se encontraba Sesshoumaru.

- El paraíso – respondió admirado por la belleza del lugar - ¿cómo es que lo encontraste? -

Ahome se abrazo al ojidorado y escondió su rostro en el pecho de el - Fue hace 5 años, después del funeral de mi madre - Ahora ya no se entristecía al narrar lo sucedido hace 5 años, el amor de Sesshoumaru la había hecho valiente de cierta forma –

- Después de haber enterrado a mi madre, íbamos de regreso a la casa, cuando sentí una necesidad incontrolable de caminar, de correr, Sango y yo le ordenamos al chofer que detuviera la limosina, el obedeció ya que mi padre se lo ordeno y me baje, pensé en caminar yo sola pero Sango no me dejo, creo que ella también se sentía de aquella forma – dijo recordando con detalle lo que ocurrió ese día.

- recorrimos el lugar, observando los árboles, las flores, todo, corrimos, lloramos, reímos, y de pronto nos topamos con esta cascada, tan imponente, pero cálida a la vez, nos sentamos por horas en aquellas rocas - señalo unas rocas que se encontraban al final de la cascada.

- Con los pies dentro del agua, permanecimos en silencio, aunque no decíamos nada, creo que entendíamos muy bien lo que pasaba en cada una de nosotras, después de un largo rato regresamos a la limosina que nos seguía esperando a un lado de la carretera, ya era casi de noche – suspiro melancólicamente.

- mi padre no dijo nada, estaba tan devastado por la muerte de mi madre, que nos comprendió perfectamente, Kagura seguía en su lugar, no quiso acompañarnos, nunca la entendí realmente, en fin, desde esa vez, juramos regresar cada año, pero después cambie y deje de venir, Sango insistía pero yo no le tomaba importancia-

- hoy que pasamos por aquí volví a sentir esa necesidad, pero no por el dolor que me embargaba hace 5 años, sino por la felicidad que ahora siento al estar contigo, quería compartirlo contigo, así fue como supe de este increíble lugar – termino su relato para verlo a los ojos con ternura.

- Más increíble eres tú - Dijo cerca de los labios de Ahome.

Sesshoumaru beso a Ahome de manera tierna, suave, recordando las tantas veces que había sentido ese impulso y no poder hacerlo, pero ahora era diferente, ahora podía hacerlo sin que nadie protestara, era increíble, cada vez se enamoraba mas de aquella hermosa mujer, de su valentía, de su fortaleza, de su sensibilidad y de su ternura.

Ahome se encontraba inmersa en aquellos labios que la estremecían, mientras las manos de Sesshoumaru bajaban por su cintura y cadera acariciándola suavemente, se sentía tan sensual y explosivo.

- Mmm…Sesshy – pronuncio con dificultad, separándose de el.

- ¿qué pasa ángel? – pregunto de igual forma, agitado por el momento.

- Tengo una idea – dijo sensual y con una sonrisa sexy.

El ojidorado no pudo más que procesar las palabras de Ahome que se escuchaban tan sexy y esa sonrisa que le dio era muy provocativa, observo a la pelinegra darse la vuelta y caminar unos pasos quedando de espaldas a él y justo enfrente de aquella cascada de agua, de pronto como que empezaba a tener mucho calor.

Ahome por su parte empezó a desabotonar la blusa que llevaba quitándosela sensualmente, después se quito aquel pantalón de manta que cayó junto a su blusa, se giro levemente y miro directamente a los ojos de Sesshoumaru, se sonrojo un poco al ver como este se la comía con aquellos ojos dorados que ahora más bien se habían tornado como de un color fuego por la intensidad de su mirada y la boca tenia dibujada una sonrisa sensual, ella le guiño el ojo para volverse de nuevo y continuar con su meta, llevo sus manos a la parte de enfrente de su sostén ya que el broche para abrirlo se encontraba en la parte de enfrente, pero se sobresalto al sentir otras manos encima de las suyas.

- Déjame hacerlo – le susurro con voz ronca y sexy junto al oído.

Ahome tembló al oír a Sesshoumaru, su corazón palpitaba a mil por hora, este por su parte con sumo cuidado desabrocho aquel sostén para así poder continuar con la ultima prenda que quedaba, el sostén fue a parar junto con las demás ropa y suavemente bajo su manos a la cadera de Ahome acariciando cada parte en su camino, bajo con cuidado aquella ropa intima y la dejo caer al suelo, Ahome estaba sintiendo infinidad de sensaciones, su cuerpo simplemente reaccionaba instintivamente cada vez que el la tocaba, era como si el contacto de su piel con la de ella la quemara por dentro.

La pelinegra se giro, quedando frente a Sesshoumaru, se paró de puntitas y se acerco hasta su oído - Como que está haciendo mucho calor aquí. ¿No crees? -

Ahome volvió a girar dándole la espalda a Sesshoumaru y camino dirigiéndose aquella laguna en donde caía la cascada, antes de entrar en ella, se volvió hacia el ojidorado para que este la pudiera ver como Dios la trajo al mundo y luego de un salto entro al agua.

Sesshoumaru no lo podía creer, estaba embobado, aquello pareciera más bien un sueño, una visión, un espejismo, ¡Dios, era tan hermosa!, un cuerpo magnifico hecho solo para él.

Ahome emergió del agua y lo vio todavía parado en aquel lugar, como estatua, no se movió, solamente pudo notar el sudor que recorría todo su cuerpo y su agitada respiración - Sesshoumaru, ¿no piensas venir? – pregunto confundida.

Eso no se lo decían dos veces, y como de rayo se quito la ropa y entro al agua junto con Ahome, a quien beso con deseo - Quiero que seas mía, quiero tenerte – dijo desesperado. Ella se separo del beso – Si quieres tenerme, primero tendrás que atraparme – lo reto con una sonrisa en los labios y enseguida se deshizo de sus brazos, comenzando a nadar hacia la cascada.

El sonrió por la acción de la pelinegra, si lo que más le gustaba era cazar a su presa, y precisamente eso es lo que haría. Salió detrás de Ahome, claro ambos eran buenos nadadores, pero Sesshoumaru lo era más, así que en un instante la atrapo justo debajo de la cascada cerca de unas rocas, frenéticamente la tomo de la cintura y la apoyo en una de las rocas, ella simplemente se limito a seguir a sus instintos, se había dado cuenta que no harían el amor suave y lento, sino salvaje y rudo, sus cuerpos se los pedía así, y así lo harían. Sesshoumaru, la beso salvajemente al igual que Ahome, pareciera que el deseo los había tomado por completo.

Sin esperar más tiempo él se introdujo en Ahome y esta gimió por aquella acción, se movieron lentos, después más aprisa, ella le pedía más y él le daría más, se miraron fijamente y sonrieron, mientras las embestidas eran mas y mas fuertes, Ahome enterró sus uñas en las espalda de Sesshoumaru, mientras llegaban al punto final, al éxtasis total de sus cuerpos, sus voces se escucharon al unísono con el nombre de la persona amada, mientras que sus cuerpos se sacudían de aquella explosión, de aquel orgasmo.

Siguieron así por horas, después salieron del agua, se vistieron y se sentaron en las raíces de un árbol grande que se encontraba a orillas de aquella laguna. Sesshoumaru se sentó primero, mientras que Ahome se sentó en su regazo, entre las piernas de él, este la abrazo y poso su barbilla en la unión del cuello y los hombros, dándole un pequeño beso. Se quedaron en silencio admirando y meditando la belleza de aquel lugar.

- Esto es… -

- Tan hermoso…- respondió Ahome, ganándole las palabras a él.

- Si, y lo es más junto a ti – le confesó tiernamente, abrazándola mas fuerte.

- Sesshy, perdón por preguntarte hasta ahora, pero ¿tienes dudas acerca de a donde fuimos hoy? – pregunto tímidamente, por todo lo ocurrido no había pensando en que el pudiera tener dudas.

- No te preocupes, Miroku me explico un poco y pues tu terminaste de despejar mis dudas hace rato, lo que si aun no logro entender es porque todos íbamos de blanco – comento y callo esperando la respuesta de ella.

- Eso tiene una sencilla explicación – hablo Ahome - veras, mi madre siempre fue defensora de la paz, ella lo arreglaba todo con palabras dulces y una sonrisa, siempre nos decía que su color preferido era el blanco, ya que lo consideraba como un símbolo de la pureza y bondad, también nos decía que las mujeres se casan de blanco no porque sea virgen como erróneamente la gente cree, si no porque el amor que debe de existir entre la pareja debe de ser puro y sin manchas, nos decía que no solo el amor de parejas debe de ser así, si no también el amor de la familia, por esa razón nosotros siempre vamos de blanco, ya que el amor que existe entre nosotras como hermanas y nuestra madre es puro y sin manchas – finalizo sonriendo, aquellos recuerdos le trajo tan vívidamente la imagen de su madre diciéndoselas.

- ¡oh!, ya veo, al parecer tu madre era una mujer muy inteligente y me alegro que tu hallas heredado esa inteligencia – le dijo dándole un beso en la sien

- Ahora que recuerdo, tú me dijiste ayer, cuando te hable de mi madre que entendías perfectamente por lo que estaba pasando ya que tú también habías perdido a tu madre. ¿Cómo paso? – pregunto curiosa, ya quería saber más acerca del amor de vida.

Sesshoumaru se quedo en silencio, recordaba perfectamente lo sucedido la noche anterior y como estando con ella le era más fácil explorar aquellos recuerdos y sentimientos que había jurado que nadie los vería nunca más, sabía que era el momento de sincerarse con la mujer que le había robado el corazón.

- Amor, si no quieres, no tienes que contarme nada – le dijo preocupada por el silencio de Sesshoumaru, ahora tenía una mirada melancólica.

- No es eso, quiero contarte toda mi vida si pudiera, pero aun así los recuerdos vienen acompañados del dolor y no quiero que esto te afecte – contesto, ahora era él quien se preocupaba por la reacción que ella pudiera tener.

Por un momento lo dudo, pero después decidió que debían ser sinceros el uno con el otro, y que debían conocer sus vidas más a fondo para poder tener una relación más confiable - Seré fuerte, te lo prometo – termino diciendo para calmar la preocupación del ojidorado.

- Esta bien - suspiro y comenzó a relatar su historia - Mi madre era una mujer maravillosa, ahora que lo pienso mejor era algo parecida a la tuya, siempre defendiendo ideales olvidados por muchas personas, el amor era uno de ellos – recordó con una sonrisa en los labios.

- siempre nos decía a mi hermano y a mí que el amor es lo mas importante en esta vida, y que sin él, la existencia no tendría sentido, mi madre vivió constantemente preocupada por mi padre, ya que él en ese entonces era guardaespaldas de un importante empresario y político, con enemigos en todo el mundo – sus facciones se endurecieron al recordad lo que sucedió después.

- Mi padre casi nunca estaba con nosotros, pero aun así mi madre lo amaba y nos contaba muchas cosas de él, cuando tenía 13 años a mi madre le declararon cáncer en la matriz, por lo cual siempre tenía fuertes dolores en el vientre, esto me mataba, el ver a mi madre sufrir y no poder hacer nada, pero tenía que ser fuerte, por ella y por mi hermano, Inuyasha, quien a pesar de su corta edad, sufría también –

- Ella llevo tratamiento y le habían pronosticado varios años de vida y hasta la cura total, pocos meses después de la noticia de que mi madre viviría muchos años, mi padre nos llevo a celebrar a un restauran, eran aproximadamente las 9 de la noche, así que después de terminada la cena de festejo, salimos del restaurant y y fue entonces que un carro negro paso con las ventanillas abajo y tres tipos con metralletas…

.

* * *

.

**Se que lo deje en una parte importante, pero tenia que hacelo asi para que quedara algo en la 4 parte, ademas como la segunda parte se me hizo muy corta por eso decidi agregarle la tercer y traerselas juntas, asi tienen mas que leer y lo disfrutan mejor XD.**

**Mil gracias a quienes me daron un mensajito: azulceleste, NollasBlack, Goshi y Karina Natsumi. Tambien agradesco a quienes leen pero no pueden dejar Review.**

**Les mando un saludo grande y me despido, nos vemos en la conti.**

**Chao.**


End file.
